My Pillow
by breakaway27
Summary: Sometimes you just need someone to let you rest your head on their chest as you pull your life together. Sometimes they stitch together your life with theirs. Sometimes you fall in love with the stitches.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! Okay this is my first try at a Harry Potter story (well really a George and OC story). Here's a few things that should be established before you start reading...**

**1. This takes place immediately after the battle.**

**2. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Fred have not died.**

**3. George did lose his ear though.**

**Please tell me what you think!**

* * *

I heard her before I saw her. She was inching her way around the corner of the wall. She was headed towards one of the last families here. They were too busy relishing in the pure bliss of having all made it through the battle to notice.

I got up from my spot, ignoring the sticky blood that covered my face. The pain radiating through my head was back to a sharp throbbing pain. At this point I couldn't care less about my own pain, though.

All I wanted was for her to feel pain. I wanted her to suffer like she made my parents suffer. I wanted Mallory Gorkovich to feel every ounce of the burning pain that she made her victims feel.

Her eyes locked on mine when she finally noticed me standing less than a foot away from her. Before she could raise her wand, I had swung my right fist, allowing it to collide with her jaw.

She screamed out a string of profanities, but all of my senses left me in that instant. I found myself smacking her wand out of her hand and then going for another round of punches on what was once her pretty face.

Strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me back. I watched with blurry eyes as two Order members detained her. "You killed them!" I screamed. "You deserve to suffer like you made them!" I continued to fight with the person holding me back, but my efforts were fruitless. They were too strong for me.

"It's not my fault your mother was a disgusting muggl—."

I broke free from the arms, lunging for her, but I didn't get far. The arms yanked me back into them.

She laughed, sticking her neck out to me from her position between the two men. "Go on! You know you want to! Your mum and daddy would be oh so proud!"

"You're a wretched person, Mallory!" I exclaimed through my tears.

"Get her out of here," a familiar voice said from behind me. She came around to face me as the two men drug Mallory from the room. Professor McGonagall gave me a sympathetic smile. "We need to have someone look at that head of yours, Miss. Ravenclaw." She gestured towards the healers stationed at the other end of the great hall.

"She killed my parents!" I exclaimed. "I don't care about my head!"

The person who had been holding me back turned me around so I could see into their grayish blue eyes. "I'll come with you. You can tell me every vile thing you want Mallory Gorkovich to suffer from, and I'll nod and agree with every one of them," he told me, smiling as he pushed my hair away from my bloody face.

****3rd Person Point of View****

"Who is she?" Molly asked to no one in particular.

"She looks so familiar," Hermoine mumbled. "I just can't—."

"Oh, the girl with George?" Luna checked. "That's Sophia Ravenclaw. She plays for the Chudley Cannons. Well she signed with them, but when her parents were killed she disappeared. There were rumors she was burned along with them."

Neville sat next to her. "She was in the year under Fred and George."

"I don't remember seeing her anywhere…"

Luna shrugged her shoulders at Harry. "Most didn't. She's quite brilliant, but very quiet. She kept to herself in the dormitory most days."

"What house?"

"Ravenclaw, of course. Her ancestor was Rowenna."

Molly's lips slowly turned into a smile as she watched her son sit with the crying girl. He had his arm wrapped around her waist, and he was clearly trying his hardest to make her laugh. The small bubbles of laughter pouring from Sophia's mouth were evidence he was successful.

"He's going to marry her," Molly announced confidently.

Fred smirked. "George? Get married? Are you sure _you _didn't hit your head, Mum?"

She shot him a glare, but soon returned to checking over all of her children for the fifth time. As she went about this routine, George walked the distance across the room back to his family.

"Hey, Georgie, who's the girl?" Charlie teased suddenly.

"I think I'm in love," George murmured in a daze.

Bill chuckled. "Ah, bit by the love bug." Fleur placed a kiss on his temple upon hearing his words.

"She's so perfect," George continued on as if no one had spoken. "She's a chaser who's played for seven years. She loves to cook and bake. She's so smart, and she's got a wicked fight in her."

****Sophia's Point of View****

I cleared my throat behind him. He turned around, his eyes twinkling with happiness. "I just wanted to thank you." Upon his confusion I quickly clarified, "For keeping me from killing Mallory."

George smiled. "No need to thank me. Just helping a damsel in distress."

My voice hardened. "I didn't need saving," I said.

"I didn't say saving, now did I?" he said, smirking.

The blood rushed to my cheeks and I pulled my black jacket around me tighter. "I suppose not," I answered quickly. "Well thank you." I turned on my left foot, the material of my knee high boots shifting slightly.

Before I could take a step forward, he grabbed my hand and pulled me flush against his body.

"You think you can look at me with those endless blue eyes and speak as if you're an angel, and then walk away without so much as a way to contact you?"

"I have no phone, no home, no family," I told him honestly. "No way to contact me."

He laced his fingers through mine, holding them up so I could see them. "I've never so much as had a crush on someone before," he whispered. "I'm not letting you get away without a fight."

I kissed his hand and then pulled away. "Maybe I'll see you around George Weasley," I said, walking backwards towards the doorway.

"Are you really going to play hard to get, Sophia?" he called across the room, attracting the attention of everyone there.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I turned and began the long trek through the rubble that was once Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

I hesitantly knocked on the door. Molly Weasley opened it, looking surprised at seeing me. Within a heartbeat she was grinning and pulling me inside. "Sophia, dear! What a wonderful surprise!"

"I stopped by George and Fred's shop, but the girl there told me they were at home. She gave me the address, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Oh nonsense! Come, come! They're just sitting with the others."

I followed her to the back of the house where more than a dozen people were sitting around a table laughing. My eyes found George and I smiled.

His eyes softened and he got to his feet, pulling me into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

I held up a manila envelope. "You said something about your sister being a fan of the team?"

"Yes, Ginny," he said, pointing to her. She was a beautiful girl with long red hair, sitting on the lap of Harry Potter.

"I pulled a few strings and scoured up a few tickets for tomorrow's match. We're pretty wretched this season, but I thought you might like to go."

She grinned, nodding her head. "I'd love that!"

I handed her the envelope. "It's not much of thanks for what happened with Mallory, but I had to do something."

George smiled down at me. "You didn't have to do anything."

"Yes, well, we feel differently on the matter, don't we?"

He chuckled, his hands grazing over my hips.

"George, go get a chair for Sophia," Molly ordered.

"Oh, I can't stay." I pulled away from George's hands, much to his displeasure. "I only stopped by to make sure you got the tickets."

"There's plenty of—."

George interrupted his mother, "I'll walk you out."

I rolled my eyes at him. "If you insist."

"Feisty," he teased, pulling me with him.

"Thank you, Sophia!" Ginny called after us.

George made sure the door was securely shut before pressing me up against one of the house walls and leaning his forehead against mine. "When will you give me an answer?" he groaned.

I pressed my palms against his chest in a futile effort to push him away from me. The battle at Hogwarts had happened two months ago, and since then I had received a letter from George every two days. He never wrote with a need for a reply, he simply told me what he loved about me. He told me about his life, growing up with five brothers and a sister. The last few letters he had asked me to go on just one date with him. I hadn't replied to any letter thus far, and a small part of me had known that coming here today would have forced me to finally answer him.

****George's Point of View****

I looked her up and down shamelessly. The purple wrap dress hugged her curves in all the right places, showing off her toned legs and arms. The black ankle boots she wore only added to the effect. My hand twisted through her long, dark hair. "An answer, darling?"

She breathed out. Her eyes were wide. "I-I'll…" She stopped suddenly. A smirk appeared on her face. "If my team wins tomorrow then I will go on a date with you."

"And if you lose?"

One of her hands trailed up from my chest to cradle my face. "You better hope I do." And with that she was gone.

I fell forward and my face collided with the stone wall of the house. I could feel the blood trailing down my chin as I entered the house.

"Oh goodness!" Mum exclaimed upon seeing me.

Ron chuckled. "She take a swing at you?"

Bill laughed as he blood dripped to my gray t-shirt. "Better keep your hands to yourself next time, Georgie."

I glared at them, taking the rag Remus was offering me. "We were talking, and she apparated." Upon seeing everyone's knowing gazes I felt the blood rush towards my face. "Alright, that's not all of it, but she didn't punch me."

Ginny began going through the contents of the envelope from Sophia. Her breath hitched in her throat. "She gave us an entire box for seating."


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize in advance for the way this chapter goes back and forth! They will not all be like this, I promise.**

* * *

"How'd it look from up here?" I asked the large group.

A few jumped in shock, but they all let out a laugh and smiles upon seeing me. I glanced at my attire of gray sweatpants and orange tank top. I shrugged. "No one wants to be in formal clothes after a day like today."

"You were great out there!" George exclaimed.

I grinned. "Thank you," I said softly.

"Have you seen—. Oh! There you are." Healer Browns came into the room, holding two small vials. "You left without grabbing these. Make sure you take them or that knee won't heal right."

I nodded. "I will. Thank you." I turned back to everyone when she left. "'Sorry. It's a pain having to remember which vials certain injuries require."

"You took a couple pretty painful hits out there," Fred commented. "I'm impressed."

A knock on the door interrupted me from saying anything. I turned seeing my teammates.

"We're going to go out for some dinner, you in, Ravenclaw?" Galvin asked after surveying the room.

I glanced at George who was looking uncomfortable and slightly angry. "Nah, I'm going to head home. My knee's still healing up; can't have Coach yelling at me."

Joey glanced at Harry. "Surprised you aren't playing, Potter. Saw you catch that snitch your first year."

"You've got a fight in you," Galvin agreed.

Harry grinned. "After seeing the way those bludgers hit you all today, I don't think I'll play very much again."

"Not every game is as vicious as this one," Joey assured. He nudged my shoulder with a grin. "You're lucky if you have a bloody hot girl taking—."

"Alright! That's enough, you git." I waved them towards the door. "Go flirt with someone else."

They laughed, trying to drag me with them, but eventually left. I swiped my hair away from my face as it fell out of the hair tie. "'Sorry 'bout that."

George's face was set in a hard glare as he continued looking at the door.

I rolled my eyes, and looked to Ginny. "Be honest. How terrible did we look out there?"

She smiled, shaking her head. "You looked amazing. I definitely want to play after Hogwarts now."

"I'll talk to Coach and see if you can come to a few practices, then you'll really know if you want to play."

Her eyes lit up. "Really? Could you do that?"

"That bludger turned my knee cap to dust today—he owes me for protecting his precious seeker."

A quiet wave of laughter made its way around the room before I let out a yawn and stretched my arms over my head. I looked at George who was still pouting. "I remember making a deal with someone, but he's acting miserable right now."

Fred snickered along with his brothers as George's eyes widened. He grabbed my hand, pulling me from the room. "What about Jo—."

I pushed him against the wall, smirking when he let out his breath in slight panic. "My turn," I whispered.

He chuckled, setting his hands on my hips. "Merlin, you are perfect."

"You know, I've been thinking the same thing about you since I met you."

"Hogsmeade tomorrow night?"

I shook my head as my hands tangled in his hair. "My flat. Tonight," I breathed, looking up at his eyes. I smiled slightly as his eyes narrowed. "Going to Hogsmeade is too typical."

He pulled me closer to him. "So you suggest we go to your flat at night?"

"We'll cook dinner and we can watch a movie."

"What's a movie?"

I smiled, one of my hands trailing down his face to rest on the back of his neck. "It's a muggle invention. My mother was—."

He nodded, his eyes twinkling with happiness. "Your mother was a muggle and your father a wizard. Like my mother is a wizard and my father is a wizard."

"Thank you," I whispered softly. I'm not sure if he knew how much his acceptance truly meant to me.

"Do you want me to bring anything?"

I shook my head. "I have everything we need at the flat. I should warn you that I share it with Elizabeth since it's a team flat."

"Will she be there?"

"No. She should be out with the guys celebrating the win."

He smiled crookedly at me. "Sounds great."

"You work fast, don't you?" I mumbled, glancing down at where his thumbs were rubbing circles on my hips.

He started to pull away. "You drive me blood crazy, Sophia. I don't realize I'm doing half the things I do when you are around."

****3rd Person****

"Leave your brother be, boys!" Molly chastised quickly.

The five boys pulled their ears away from the door and from where they could hear George and Sophia talking in the hallway.

Charlie chuckled. "Alright, Mum, but your little Georgie is growing up."

"He's an adult now," Arthur reminded them.

"An adult whose going to his girlfriend's flat tonight," Fred snickered.

Molly's eyes widened. "Oh, he's too young! Arthur!"

Sirius shook his head at her. "Molly, they're not going to do anything either of them hasn't done before."

Fred held his hands up in a gesture of peace when she set her eyes on him. "He hasn't told me if he's done the deed."

Laughter bubbled up from outside the door and all talking in the room ceased.

"George, stop tickling me! I have to leave."

He laughed, loud and boisterously. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I will see you tonight, and remember to tell your family I said thank you for coming."

"Will do."

A few moments of silence passed before Sophia's laughter echoed into the room. "George, you must let go if I am to leave!"

He chuckled nervously. "Oh, right."

The door opened then, letting in a flustered George. "I'm going to marry that girl," he said with glazed over eyes.

Molly burst into tears at his words, pulling him into a hug, but he didn't even realize it. The only thing he was thinking of was how he could make Sophia his.

****Later that night****

George had all of my attention, so when the knife neared my finger I didn't realize it until it cut through.

"Ouch!" I hissed, yanking my hand back before blood could get on the onion I was cutting.

"Let me see," he insisted. He cradled my hand in his and then grabbed the nearest towel. "It's not too bad." He wrapped my finger up, applying the slightest of pressure.

"You know, all I have to do is flick my wand and my finger will be healed again."

He stepped a little closer to me. "You know, I'm trying to make a move and you are making it quite difficult."

"Oh," I breathed as he smirked. "Things are moving very fast, George," I whispered when he started leaning down towards my lips.

He froze, giving my finger a little squeeze to show me he was listening.

"I just met you two months ago, and now we're suddenly acting like we've been dating for a year. I've never even had a boyfriend."

"I've never had a girlfriend. I told you that before," he reminded me. "Does it matter that we're taking this fast if it feels right, Soph?"

My eyes filled with tears and I shook my head. "D-d-don't call me that," I whispered. "My dad…"

His hands moved to hold my face. "I apologize, darling." His thumbs brushed at the few tears that had fallen.

I quickly turned the stove off and took his hand, pulling him with me to the living room. "We'll just get take away."

"We don't even have to eat dinner," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

I looked at him incredulously. "I am positively starving. I'll eat your share if you aren't hungry."

He sat down, taking me with him. As I curled up into his side, he grinned. "A girl with an appetite, I do believe I've picked well."

I rolled my eyes. "Who said you picked me?"

****At The Burrow****

Molly glanced at the clock anxiously. "What if they're hurt?"

"Mum, they are not hurt," Bill insisted. "It's only nine o'clock."

"Besides, you won't be getting any grandkids soon," Fred assured her. "Ange remembers Sophia from Hogwarts."

Angelina nodded from her spot next to Fred. "She's very conservative about those types of matters. She's a marriage before…uh…"

"They won't shag until they are married," Fred finished for her.

"Know anything else?" Charlie asked.

She shrugged, taking a swig of her Butterbeer. "She kept to herself, and never dated. She's incredibly brilliant; she'd give Hermoine a run. Oh, she was very close to her parents. They were the only family she had left. She would visit them every break and during the Hogsmeade visits."

"No friends?" Ron mumbled, slightly critical.

Angelina shifted uncomfortably. "She had some muggle friends where her family lived, but most people at Hogwarts stayed away from her. She was smart, her parents did anything and everything for her, her ancestor helped found the school, and all of the professors loved her. She was intimidating, not to mention beautiful. The boys just assumed she wouldn't give them the time of day, so they let her be. And girls…well, girls were girls. They didn't try to make friends with her."

Fred slipped his hand into hers under the table.

"You forgot the part where she had a muggle for a mother," Bill added, an edge to his voice.

Sirius sighed. "One day people will stop seeing that as a difference."

****Back With Sophia****

I could feel him looking at me as I ate another spoonful of the chocolate ice cream. "What?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "You're beautiful."

"I'm stuffing my face full of ice cream." I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure I'm the picture of beauty," I said sarcastically.

He took a bite. "You are."

A few beats of silence passed as the movie droned on. Somewhere in the midst of Finding Nemo our attention had been focused onto each other. I glanced at the clock and had to suppress an involuntary yawn.

"It's late. I should probably be going."

"I'll walk you out." I turned the movie off, pushing the blanket away from me and getting to my feet.

He grabbed his jacket off of the rack and then turned to me, leaning against the doorway. "Will I get to see you again?"

"Do you want to see me again?"

He smiled, nodding his head. "Very much, Miss. Ravenclaw." He came forward, wrapping his arms around my waist as my back hit the wall. "I seem to always find you in this position."

I smirked. "Good night, George."

His eyes glanced at my lips and then back to my eyes. His hand cupped my cheek before he slowly leaned down towards me. He stopped, waiting for me to move. His chocolaty breath blew across my face.

I sighed in pure bliss and pressed my lips to his.


	4. Chapter 4

"Up! Up! Get up, you git!" Ron shouted at me.

I looked up at him through blurry vision. My eyes were squinting through the lights he had flicked on. "W-w—"

"Throw some bloody clothes on, and get downstairs!" He turned, running out of the room, and down the stairs.

When I noticed Fred's bed was empty, I hurried through pulling on pants and a jumper before yanking my shoes on.

"George!" Bill yelled. "Hurry up!"

I practically ran him down as I came off the staircase. "What in the bloody—," I stopped noticing Mum on the verge of tears. "What happened?" I looked around. "Where's Dad? Or Charlie? Why are you and Fleur here, Bill?"

"George, there was an attack made earlier tonight," Fred said, coming to my side.

"So why are we standing here?"

"The victims are being moved to St. Mungo's, and we'll leave in a few minutes. You need to know what happened though."

I shifted uncomfortably under everyone's gaze.

Bill sighed. "A group of Deatheaters attacked the flats of the Chudley Cannon team members. It's unclear how many of them were hurt."

"Sophia?" I whispered.

He shook his head. "We don't know yet. No one was killed though."

I took a few steps away from Fred and apparated on the spot. I pushed through the doors of what appeared to be an old abandoned building. A few turns and I saw the familiar white halls of St. Mungo's. Before I could get to the healer's station I saw Sirius and Remus talking in hushed voices. They saw me, and began pulling me with them down the hall.

"She's shaken, but no harm done," Remus informed me. "A few of the others were hurt rather badly though."

Sirius opened the door to one of the rooms, going in before me.

My eyes searched the room until I could find hers. She was crying as she clutched onto Elizabeth Crowning's hand.

Charlie and Dad stood to the side, talking with a few of her other teammates.

"Please wake up!" Sophia begged, breaking the echoing silence.

Joey placed a hand on her shoulder before taking the seat next to her. "She will. She has to."

Across the room, healers worked frantically over what looked to be Galvin.

"Why won't she wake up already?" Sophia demanded to whoever would answer her.

"She will," Joey promised. His hand rubbed up and down her back and she was draped over the side of her friend's bed.

"I shouldn't be here," I mumbled to Dad when he came over with Charlie.

Charlie shook his head. "She's been asking about you since we found her. Just give them a few moments."

While we waited, they explained in great detail what had happened in Galvin's flat and in Joey's. When they started talking about Elizabeth and Sophia the details began to blur.

"Sophia's tired and extremely worked up right now. She can't speak to us without crying yet," Charlie explained.

"George?"

I looked up and had to suppress the smile that wanted to take over my face. Sophia quickly moved across the room, throwing herself in my arms as the sobs suddenly took over.

"He wanted m-me," she cried. "And n-n-now E-Elizab-b-beth i-is—."

I shushed her, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her body against mine. "It's alright. She's going to be fine."

"I-I t-t-thought s-she forg-g-got h-her k-k-key! I-I-It's all m-m-my f-f-fault!"

"Key?" Sirius mouthed to Charlie.

"Sophia, why don't we go to a quieter room?" I suggested. She looked back to Elizabeth with frantic eyes. I cradled her face in my hands. "She's resting. We won't be gone long. Right now, I'm worried about you."

She bit her bottom lip and I noticed with a frown that it was bleeding. "O-Okay," she mumbled. As we followed Dad and Remus down the hospital corridor, she stumbled a few times over her feet. Her eyes were still flooded with tears.

"Careful," I murmured, wrapping my arm around her waist to steady her. Once in the room I sat next to her on the freshly made cot. I glanced worriedly at her lip, brushing her hand away when she touched it. "Didn't a healer look you over?"

She dabbed at the blood trailing down her chin. "I'm fine," she muttered, using her sleeve to wipe it away. When I started to speak again, she glared at me. "I did it to myself, George. Just stop!" she snapped.

Charlie handed her a tissue.

She thanked him before letting out a sigh. "I know you all want to know what happened, but I don't remember much."

"Can you tell us what you do remember? Anything could help us," Remus insisted gently.

"Someone was knocking on the door, so I went to answer it. I thought it was Liz." She stopped, shaking her head. "I should have looked in her room, but she's always forgetting her key. They smacked my wand out of my hand before I could do anything."

"Did you recognize them?"

"The two men?" she clarified. "No, but the woman in Galvin's room… I remember hearing her voice somewhere else. She might have been in my year at Hogwarts, but I'm not sure."

Charlie nodded. "That'll help. Is there anything else?"

"I'm sorry," she said as she shook her head no. "My mind blocks out things like it. By the time I wake up tomorrow it'll all be a blur."

"Would you mind coming with us and going through a few pictures to see if you could find a match for the Deatheaters that were in your room?"

She sniffed. "I can do that. I need to see Elizabeth and Galvin before I leave though."

Remus smiled sympathetically. "Of course. We'll wait in the foyer."

We walked her back down to where her friends were being treated, and I started to leave with the others when she snatched my hand. "I'm just going with them," I told her.

"Please come with me," she pleaded.

I glanced at Dad before looking back to her. "If you're sure…"

****Later That Night****

I sucked in a sharp breath as my heart clenched violently in my chest. "She's been captured," I managed to get out. I shoved the book away from me quickly when my parent's faces flashed before my eyes.

George shot a glare at his brother.

"I apologize, Sophia. That wasn't supposed to be in there."

Mallory's torturous voice rang through my ears along with memories of my days at Hogwarts. My eyes widened. "She was friends with the women," I mumbled.

"What was that?" George asked me.

"The women in Galvin's room…she was in Slytherin with M-Mallory," I admitted. "I remember the two of them used to—." I stopped, glancing around the table as a blush crept up my cheeks. "Never mind, it's not important."

George squeezed my hand that was resting on his knee. "Do you know what year she was?"

"My year, just like Mallory." I took the book back from Charlie, flipping through the pictures of the prisoners who had escaped from Azkaban in the past year. "So many innocent lives," I whispered under my breath.

"Too many to count," Molly agreed.

I looked up, surprised she had even heard me.

She gave me a smile. "Tea, dear?"

"I shouldn't be staying much longer, thank you, though."

"Where are you going to go?"

"Back hom—," I froze midsentence. She was right. I had nowhere to go. The flat was destroyed when the Deatheaters had attacked earlier tonight. Glass was strewn across the room along with all of our things, and there were holes in the walls. Not to mention that the door was broken beyond repair. I smiled, but it was forced. "I'll be spending the night at the Leaky Cauldron until things are fixed at the flat, I suppose."

Molly shook her head. "You will stay here until things are safe again. There's plenty of room."

"I really can't impose, Mrs. Weasley. I believe the others are staying there, so it'll—"

George's arm snacked around my waist, squeezing me closer to him. "Ron was already staying at Grimauld Place. Early morning meeting, you know?" His brother started to make a noise of protest when George glared at him. "Isn't that right, Ronald?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "George, don't lie. Lying will get you nowhere, especially with me." He blinked, frowning as he realized he was caught. "I'll sleep on the sofa if you want me to stay that bad, but don't put your brother out."

Molly bustled out of the room with a grin on her face.

I turned my attention back towards the photographs, flipping through them as their faces became ingrained in my memory. "Maybe they were never in Azkaban?" I suggested weakly after a few moments of silence.

"That's possible," Bill agreed. "This was a long shot."

I stopped when I came across a familiar face. My fingers lingered over the beautiful face.

"Was he one of the men?" George asked me gently.

My eyes snapped up to meet his, and I shook my head when I realized what he was asking. "Oh, no. Do you know why he was put in Azkaban though?"

Sirius looked over my shoulder. "Ryan Finnegan? He killed a family of muggles a few days after leaving Hogwarts."

"K-Killed?" I choked out.

"You knew him," Tonks accused softly. She was watching me from the other end of the table. Her husband's hands were resting on her shoulders.

"I thought I did." My eyes found their way back to the photograph while I pushed the memories away. "Is he…"

"He wasn't killed in the battle, but he still may not be alive. He's dangerous though, Sophia. You do know that, right?"

Involuntarily I began biting my bottom lip as I nodded at Remus. "People aren't who you think they are. I understand." I pushed his photo away and continued through the stack. Faces slid through my hands until I came to the second to last photograph. Well, truthfully they were mug shots. "What will happen to her?" I asked.

George rested his head on my shoulder. "When she's captured, she'll be taken to Azkaban to await a trial, and she'll go back there when she's convicted."

"And then…?" Upon seeing the quizzical looks I quickly explained. "My parents raised me in a muggle town, and when I was at Hogwarts I always chose to study more…uhm, _optimistic_ subjects. Azkaban wasn't spoken about in my home."

"Have you heard of dementors?" he asked.

I nodded. "In class, yes."

"They'll most like use the kiss on her within a few days then."

I glanced down at him in confusion, but quickly shook my head. "Never mind," I mumbled. "It's best I don't know."

Sirius took the photo from me. "She wasn't in Azkaban when I was there, she must have been indicted shortly before the war."

Molly placed a cup of tea in front of me. "There you are, dear."

I thanked her before smiling shyly as she took in George's head on my shoulder.

"You can just tell him to shove off, you know," Fred informed me with a wicked grin at his brother.

I pushed my hair back from my face. "I quite like having him around," I admitted, laughing softly.


	5. Chapter 5

George waited until his parents were safely up the staircase before collapsing on the sofa. He reached out towards me.

I shifted my weight from foot to foot, biting my lip nervously. "This is what I meant by the whole 'moving very fast' thing," I reminded him.

He grabbed my hand and tugged me to him. "We're not doing anything. We are just going to lay here and talk because I know there's too much on your mind."

After lying down in front of him on the sofa, he snagged a quilt off the back of the sofa and wrapped us in it. I looked at him with a smile. "Why must you be so perfect?" I whispered.

George chuckled. "I'm hardly perfect, darling." He glanced at the clock. "We have five hours until Mum wakes up to cook breakfast, so if we want to sleep at all its best you tell me what's bothering you."

Minutes passed by us before I gave a huff of frustration. "I don't know where to start! I don't know what's appropriate to say! I just feel like I don't know anything anymore!"

His hand curved around the back of my head and he held me against his chest. "You're tired," he insisted. "Just start talking, even if it's nonsense. It'll help, I promise."

"Could I… Could I tell you about my family?" I asked meekly.

He nodded, pulling me in closer as our legs tangled together.

And so for the next hour all I did was tell him stories of my past. I told him all about my parents, and how my mother lost her powers when she used her magic to protect my father outside of Hogwarts. My eyes filled with tears as he listened to me speak of my parents and the way they always supported me no matter what I wanted to do.

"They mean the world to you," he whispered, running his hands through my hair.

"They do," I agreed.

"What about Hogwarts? I wish I had met you then. We'd already be starting our lives together."

I smirked up at him through some fallen tears. "Our lives together?" I repeated. "You're quite ambitious, Mr. Weasley."

He chuckled and rubbed his cold foot along my calf. I squeaked in surprise, only making his laughter louder. "You've been thinking the same thing since you saw me."

"You know, the first time I saw you was at Hogwarts in my first year."

His eyebrows rose in wonder, but he stayed silent.

"Fred and you were pranking some of the other first years. You were setting smoke bombs around the Ravenclaw common room, and I was sitting by the window reading a book. Neither of you noticed me, though I suppose most people tended to just ignore me altogether."

"We thought the room was empty, darling," he assured.

I nodded almost imperceptibly. "Well either way, you never noticed me sitting there, but when you two left I deactivated all of them," I admitted quietly.

He laughed, grinning down at me. "Do you know that for the past eight years, Fred and I have tried to figure out what we did wrong with those?"

"Maybe if the timing had been different I wouldn't have done what I did, but I'd been picked on enough times to know that it hurt more than most thought. I know that you two were doing it as an ice-breaker of sorts, but… I don't know… It just didn't…"

"I know what you're getting at," he assured. "And you're right. It was too soon in the year to be pranking first years."

I tried to stop myself from yawning, but it was too late. I gave up trying to keep my eyes open as I snuggled further into his arms. "I haven't been up this late since quidditch started," I mumbled.

"You haven't told me about that yet," he said suddenly.

I shrugged my shoulders. "There's nothing much to it. I started playing for a little recreational league during the summers, and during my seventh year some of the coaches of the bigger teams made me a few offers. I went with the Chudley Cannons because they provided my parents with benefits too."

He shivered when my cold feet rested against his legs, but otherwise ignored it. "What about Galvin? And Joey?"

I rolled my eyes and finally looked him up at him again. "That's what you're getting at?" After taking a moment to laugh at his expense, I breathed out softly. "Joey is dating Elizabeth, and Galvin has a girl in Ireland. They're brothers to me, that is all. Besides," I shuffled around a bit, "they were just giving me a hard time after the game because they knew about you."

"Knew about me?" he repeated.

I blushed, trying to hide my face. "You're the only boy I've ever mentioned around them," I admitted.

He squeezed me tight. "And I thought you were playing hard to get," he joked.

I tried to glare at him, but he wouldn't let me move. I huffed before nestling down into the blanket. "Are you going to sleep here?"

"Who will protect you if I don't?"

"Always set on saving me," I muttered.

He chuckled and within moments I found myself drifting off to sleep quicker than I had in months.

****The Next Morning****

"Don't wake them up," someone said in a hushed voice.

"But George looks so peaceful," Fred replied with a teasing tone.

I opened my eyes against the light that was flooding in through the open windows of the living room. George's arms were wrapped around me as he snored quietly. I smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek before starting to untangle myself from him.

A smirk graced his lips. "Kiss-and-run kind of girl?" he whispered.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Mum! Ron read my letter!" Ginny yelled as she came running down the staircase.

Ron was close behind her. "Why are you snogging Harry?"

"That's none of your business, Ronald!"

George sighed, rolling his eyes at his siblings as they continued their fighting in the other room. "Are you hungry?"

I nodded. "A little." I slid off the sofa and got to my feet as he took my hand.

"Just ignore my brothers and Gin," he mumbled in my ear.

"Are they all here?"

He shook his head. "Charlie, Bill, and Percy shouldn't be—." He groaned upon seeing the packed dining room table. "Never mind. Of course they're all here."

"I told you not to wake them!" Molly chastised a smirking Fred.

He held his hands up defensively. "I didn't!"

"It was your cooking, Mrs. Weasley," I interrupted. "It smelt too good to stay asleep any longer."

George's hand squeezed my hip as she smiled at the two of us. "Well you'll fit in just fine here," she said with a nod. "But call me Molly. Mrs. Weasley is my mother in law."

"Molly," I agreed, smiling.

She waved us towards the table, ignoring my attempts to help her.

George chuckled, pulling me onto his lap. I began to protest when his arms locked around my waist. "All the chairs are taken, darling."

"I'll sit on the floor," I said through clenched teeth. His brothers were waggling their eyebrows at us suggestively and his sister was failing to hide her giggles.

"George never let us meet any of his girlfriends," Bill told me.

I took a sip of the water Molly gave me. "You seem like the lot to scare away girls rather quickly."

He grinned at me. "Ah, you're a keeper."

Fleur was sitting next to him, clutching his hand in both of hers. "Another girl around zere will be nice," she said.

"I love your accent," I told her honestly. "So much better than the accent I've scrounged up."

"Merci!"

"One of you boys give Sophia your seat this instant!" Molly ordered as she set a tray of pancakes on the table.

George rolled his eyes. "Mum, she's fine." I attempted to move off of his lap, but his hold was unwavering. "You're leaving soon, aren't you?" he checked.

I nodded with a glance at the clock. "Elizabeth might be awake. I should be there with everyone."

"Then you can sit with me right here until you leave."


	6. Chapter 6

Teddy threw himself onto her legs as she trailed behind me to the garden. "Phia! Phia!" he exclaimed.

"It's _So_phia, Teddy," I reminded him with a smile.

She smiled, kneeling down and scooping him up. "Hi, Teddy."

He placed a sloppy kiss right on her mouth.

"Hey, there, mate. That's my girl you're kissing," I said, ruffling Teddy's electric blue hair.

He wrinkled his nose at me and attempted to swat my hand away. "No, no!"

Sophia's laugh filled the yard as she bounced him up and down. "He's just jealous, Teddy."

"I'm watching you, you bugger," I told him with a smile.

He itched to be put down, and the moment his feet touched the ground he snatched her hand. "Come! Come!" he insisted, yanking her forward.

"Alright, I'm following you!"

Mum pulled me into a hug when I got close enough. "You're late," she accused.

I laughed. "Mum, we're only a few minutes late," I reminded her. "Sophia had a late practice and she insisted on showering before we left."

"Did you ask her yet?" she demanded.

My eyes widened. "Shh! No, I told you I would let you know when I did." I grabbed a bottle of Firewhiskey off the table and took a shot of it. "Give me a heart attack, why don't you, woman?"

She smacked the back of my head. "I just assumed you would have done it already."

"George, enough whiskey!" Sophia yelled across the yard. She shot me a glare. "You know what that stuff does to you!" Teddy laughed as he buried her legs in dirt.

"Teddy, don't—," Tonks started, but her mouth clamped shut at Sophia's laughter. "Oh never mind."

I set the bottle of Firewhiskey down and took a seat next to Sirius, much to my brother's chagrin. "So anything new?"

"I got a promotion," Bill announced.

"That's great, Bill! What will you be doing now?"

He shrugged, glancing at his half empty drink in his hands. "Training the new guys, but the best part is that I'll be staying at Gringotts. I won't have to travel all over the globe anymore."

A warm hand slipped onto my shoulder. "You must be happy about that," Sophia's voice agreed.

He nodded. "I heard you'll be doing some traveling soon though."

My smile was wiped away within an instant. "Not now, Bill."

"You two are taking a trip?" Mum asked, completely missing Dad shaking his head at her.

"The team is set to play against a team in Russia," Sophia said calmly.

I reached for the whiskey, but, in a quick motion with her wand, Sophia had the bottle capped and sitting next to Hermoine. "It's a swig of alcohol, Sophia," I said. There was a harsh edge to my voice.

"And it's one game, George," she hissed.

"Yes, Sophia. It's just one game until a bludgers hits you in the head and kills you!" I snapped, turning to glare at her.

She simply sighed, placing a kiss on the top of my head. "We can talk about it later. Please?"

I pulled her onto my lap and buried my face in her hair as she bounced Teddy up and down.

****Sophia's Point of View****

"When you get tired of him just let me know," Tonks said, trying to suppress a yawn.

Teddy tried to stand on my knees. His legs were wobbly, but with my hands holding his he was able to stand straight. He erupted into a fit of giggles. "Phia! Phia!"

I blew raspberries on his stomach which only made his laughter increase. "I think Uncle George needs a hug," I said, glancing over my shoulder.

George shook his head. "Sophia, now isn't—" His words were cut off when Teddy wrapped his tiny hands around George's neck. "Thanks, Teddy," he said, kissing the little boy's forehead.

He moved back to resting against my chest, smiling up at me. "Phia," he said.

"That's all he says," Remus mumbled.

"All. Day. Long," Tonks groaned. "I wish he'd change it up sometimes."

I snuck a roll off of Percy's plate when he was in a discussion with Harry about something in the Ministry.

He glanced at me with a chuckle, but said nothing.

Teddy tried to pull the roll apart while it was in my hand. When he didn't succeed, he attempted to eat it. "Phia!" he exclaimed, looking up at me.

"Teddy, no yelling," Remus warned.

Within a heartbeat tears had sprung to Teddy's eyes and he began wailing.

"Aw, you're just hungry, sweetheart." I pushed his, now dark brown, hair away from his face.

"I'll go get his food," Tonks said.

I looked up at her with a smile. "I can do it."

She stopped mid-step. "Are you sure?"

"Of course! You look like you need a break. Just tell me where I can find his things."

"The bag is on the sofa," she said, sitting down with a smile. "Thank you."

Teddy clung to me as I got to my feet. "Phia!"

I hiked him up on my hip before giving George a kiss. "Please no more whiskey," I pleaded softly.

He sighed and stood up. "I'll come help you with him."

The two of us went into the house with the little boy. I sat on the sofa, trying to calm his cries as George readied his food. A few moments later a silence filled the house. Teddy lay curled up in my arms as he alternated reaching for his bottle and opening his mouth for more mashed pumpkin.

"You know I didn't want to fight in front of your family," I mumbled apologetically.

George nodded, but kept his eyes focused on the toddler.

I reached out and my fingers trailed down his face. "George, we can compromise on this."

"How?" he demanded. His eyes had finally met mine again.

I thought about it, but eventually had to take a deep breath. "I don't know, but I promise we will figure something out. I just… I want you to be happy with my career like I'm happy with yours, George."

"And I want you to be here one day so we can get married and…and…and have kids of our own," he stuttered out. He waved his hands at Teddy. "Don't you want this for us, Sophia?"

"A baby? Of course, I do, George!" My mind reeled at the thought. Did he honestly believe I wanted nothing more than a few months of dating?

"So say we get married, and then a year later we want to start our family. Are you going to give up quidditch for it?"

My eyes softened at what he was saying. "George, love, the day you propose to me I will give the team my letter of resignation. I'll find another job whether it be in teaching or helping out at the shop. Quidditch pays immensely well, though. Why not save the money I'm making now so we'll be better off later?"

He gave Teddy the last bite of pumpkin before setting the bowl on the table. "Because if you get hit, I could lose you."

I stood up, pulling him with me. "We'll go back out there, eat dinner with everyone, and then go home early," I whispered.

"Mum won't let us. We were late getting here."

"Use proposing to me as an excuse."

His eyes widened and I let out a laugh. Once outside I handed a sleeping Teddy over to Tonks.

She smiled gratefully. "You even got him to fall asleep. I might have to bring him to your place during his crying fits from now own."

Before I had a chance to tell her I'd love that, George was rushing out of the house. "How did you know?" he demanded.

I rolled my eyes. "I can see the ring box, George. It's resting right there in the front pocket of your pants."

He spluttered nonsense, looking at me frantically. "You can't know! It was supposed to be a surprise, Sophia!"

"Well I do, so come eat." I took the seat next to Percy.

"Marry me," George said behind me.

I took a sip of my water, shaking my head. "No." I was met with incredulous looks and a shocked George. I reached out and grabbed his hand. "This isn't how you wanted it to go. I can tell that much, George. So let's wait until you're ready."

He collapsed in the chair between Sirius and me. "I wanted this to be perfect for you after everything you've gone through."

I picked up my drink and spilled it on his lap.

"Sophia!" he exclaimed, quickly trying to wipe the liquid.

"Don't you ever use my past as a bloody excuse again, George Weasley," I said as my hands clenched into fists. "I don't use yours, so don't you be an idiotic git!"

He chuckled, yanking me onto his lap as he kissed me smack on the lips. "Merlin, I love you, you insane girl."

"So are you two getting married or not?" Ron asked a moment later.

"No."

"Yes."

I glared at him as he covered my mouth with his hand. "We are getting married." He looked down at me with a sly grin when I stuck my tongue out onto his cupped hand. "I'll remember that."

Grabbing his hand, I moved it away from my face. "One day we'll get married, but for now I'm happy with just being us."


	7. Chapter 7

Ron gave a loud sigh before setting down his fork. A young gray owl was repeatedly pecking on the window.

"It's probably a letter from the Ministry," Arthur said. "Let him in, Ron."

The owl flew in, landing in front of Arthur next to his dinner plate. The family, extended members included, were sitting inside enjoying their weekly Sunday dinner. Teddy was disgruntled when he was told Sophia and George weren't coming tonight.

"Phia! Phia!" he continued to exclaim throughout the meal.

"Teddy, we told you that Sophia is not going to be here tonight," Remus said, looking into his son's eyes.

Arthur untied the letter from the owl's leg before it flew back out the window. His brow crinkled when he couldn't find the Ministry's stamp anywhere.

"Who is it from, Arthur?"

He glanced at his wife. "I have no idea." He ripped it open as all dinner conversation ceased. Everyone's attention was on the yellowish parchment the head of the house held. "Oh no," he mumbled after reading the first line.

Molly looked at him anxiously before she gave up waiting and stood behind him.

"Dad, what's happened?" Bill demanded. His arm was wrapped protectively around Fleur.

Instead of answering everyone's questions, Arthur chose to read the letter.

_Dad,_

_ I'm writing this in a rush so forgive the inkblots. Sophia was hit with two bludgers the second the game ended. The Russian ba—_

He glanced up. "Just Russians," he corrected.

_The Russian's blindly hit her. All they know as of now is that most of the bones in her spine were shattered. She still hasn't woken. The coach has finally convinced the healers here to allow her to be transferred to St. Mungo's. By the time you get this we should be there, and hopefully they'll know the extent of the injuries._

_George_

Molly was already pulling on her coat and sliding her feet into her shoes. "Bill, Fleur, will you stay here until we get home?"

"Of course, Mum," Bill answered quickly.

She nodded at Charlie. "You too. Watch over your brothers and sister."

* * *

George looked up when the door to the private room opened. His parents rushed to his side as they took in his face covered in tears. His body was wracked with sobs as he clutched Sophia's lifeless hand.

"She won't wake up!" he cried.

Molly held him, letting her shirt be soaked by his tears. "It's going to be alright, dear," she promised.

"They told me she won't make it!" he yelled suddenly. He yanked away from his parents comforting gestures. "She promised me! I told her not to go! I told her they were going to take advantage of her and Elizabeth because they were the only women! But she was just so bloody sure!"

They watched as their son suddenly fell to his knees on the floor. His entire frame shook as he cried into his hands. Tears trailed down their faces, but they did their best to pull him up. Molly got him settled in one of the chairs while Arthur stuck his head into the hallway to find a healer.

"We need the primary healer for Sophia Ravenclaw immediately," he said.

The woman nodded and ran off to find the other healer.

"We'll figure this out, George," Molly insisted.

* * *

"Still no changes?" Tonks asked.

Remus set a vase of flowers on the bedside table. "She looks like she has more color to her skin today."

Molly sighed. "I thought the same, but I fear it's just our minds making things up in false hope."

Sirius glanced around the room. "Where's George?"

"Fred and Charlie convinced him to get something to eat," Arthur told him. "The boy is making himself sick."

"Wouldn't you?" Remus mused, his hands on Tonks' shoulders.

Teddy whined and reached out towards Sophia.

"Sophia is sleeping, honey," she explained gently.

"Phia!" he exclaimed.

An exhausted looking George came into the room, trailed by his two brothers. His eyes didn't leave Sophia's face as he took his seat in the chair beside her. One of his hands locked onto hers while the other pushed the hair from her pale face.

"We got him to eat half of a sandwich, but that's all," Charlie told Molly with a grimace.

"It's better than nothing," Arthur assured him.

Teddy continued his fussing as he reached and reached towards the bed. George finally looked up at him. He opened his arms to the little boy and once on his lap Teddy looked at Sophia curiously. "Phia?" he mumbled.

George ignored the tears running down his face. "I miss her too, Teddy," he whispered.

* * *

"I don't know how much longer we should keep this going," Healer Solis said sadly.

Molly was clutching Arthur's hand. "You're saying…"

She closed Sophia's file and glanced into the room through the glass window in the door. "We've never seen someone wake up after five weeks of being under. Sophia's been asleep for seven weeks now. To be honest, we've let it go this long because your family seems so certain that she will wake up."

"But you don't think she's going to," Arthur said, supplying what she failed to say.

Healer Solis shook her head. "Her injuries have healed; all of her bones and organs are working. We don't know why she hasn't woken up. There may have been a nerve destroyed when the bludgers hit her, or her body might be succumbing slowly. It's not my decision, but one needs to be made soon."

Molly looked up at her husband with tears pouring from her face. "If we lose Sophia, we'll lose George," she whispered. "I can't imagine life with either of them missing."

"George has to make the decision," Arthur whispered as he looked into the room.

His son was bent over Sophia's lifeless body as his own shook with sobs.

* * *

Later that night, Molly and Arthur called the family together.

"Is it Sophia?" Ginny asked.

Fred's eyes lit up. "Has she woken up?"

Tonks put an arm around Ginny. She knew what was coming. It was the exact reason her and Remus had left Teddy in Andromeda's care tonight.

"Your mother and I thought we should tell you all what is going on because everyone needs to support your brother in his decision. It doesn't matter what we believe is the right thing to do, alright?"

Bill's stomach dropped as he realized what his father was insinuating. Fleur let out a small sob before burying her face in her husband's arms.

Molly clutched Arthur's hand in both of hers. "The healers don't believe Sophia is going to wake up. They think—"

"George won't do it," Fred said suddenly. "He won't! And you can't let him! You know what he'll do! You know he'll kill himself the moment her heart stops!"

Ginny's eyes widened and suddenly she was trying to force the tears away.

Arthur rubbed at his face tiredly. "Fred, I have no power to stop whatever happens. George is the closest family that St. Mungo's is considering. They said that in a week the decision needs to be made."

"So that's it?" Ron demanded. "You're going to let both of them die?"

Hermoine pulled him into her arms as tears flowed from her own eyes.

* * *

Ginny wrapped her arms around her brother's shoulders upon seeing him.

His eyes were glazed over and he didn't acknowledge his family entering the room. Fleur added another vase of flowers to the already packed room.

Teddy sat next to Sophia, gently patting her free hand. "Phia," he whispered. He looked up at his mum. "Phia?"

She stroked back his hair. "Phia's sleeping, honey."

"Wake, Phia," Teddy mumbled. He used both of his hands to clutch Sophia's. He placed a soft kiss against her thin hand.

George let out a strangled sob. "It's because of those-those-those—," he broke off. The chair slid from underneath him and Bill barely caught him before he could hit the ground.

Tonks picked up Teddy, holding him against her chest as she took a few steps away to let Molly in her space.

Bill and Charlie got George back into his set, but they hovered close by, waiting for it to happen again.

George's hand slipped back into Sophia's. "Please wake up," he begged. "Sophia, darling, please. You promised me. You said we'd get married," he whispered. His voice was filled with agony as he spoke. "You said you wanted ten kids, you wanted to outdo Mum. You said you'd never leave me, Sophia. Please just open your eyes, darling. It's all I want."

A veil of silence covered the room. Only the sounds of faint crying could be heard.

The sound of coughing filled with choking suddenly filled the room.

George's head snapped up as did everyone else's.

Molly pushed Ron towards the door. "Go find a healer! Quickly!"

"Sophia!" George exclaimed. He rushed to help her sit up, but his eyes widened in horror as he saw why she was coughing so violently. She pulled her hand away to clutch at her chest when everyone could see the blood dripping from her hand.

"Come on," Tonks said, giving Ginny, Hermoine, and Harry pushes towards the door.

George held her upright as Molly wiped away the blood from her mouth. "It's alright. You're okay," he assured her.

The door closed shut as the three left with Tonks and Teddy.

Another coughing fit had Sophia nearly choking to death. Molly patted her back. "Easy there. Stay calm, dear."

Sophia's eyes began to close and Charlie ran out of the room in an attempt to find a healer because Ron was taking too long.

"Hey!" George snapped. He held her chin in one of his hands, the other supported her neck. "Look at me, Sophia." Distant eyes met his. "Don't close your eyes. Can you stay awake until the healers get here?"

She groaned, coughing up a tiny bit more blood.

He wiped the blood from her mouth and kissed her gently. "Please stay awake. I don't want that to be the last time I ever kiss you."

Something in his words struck a chord with her because her eyes never left his.


	8. Chapter 8

"What hurts?" George demanded as I moved ever so slightly.

I started to say that I was fine when he shot me a glare. "My neck," I admitted.

Molly grabbed an extra pillow from one of the chairs and easily slipped it under my head. "Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you."

Teddy used the bed to hold himself up as he walked over to me. "Phia! Phia!"

Before I could reach to pick him up, Remus had him sitting next to me. He planted a slopping kiss on my cheek and then giggled.

I sucked in a ragged breath when he threw himself against my chest. Instantly hands began to hover around me, but I waved them off. "Easy, Teddy," I warned.

He closed his eyes and within a minute he was sleeping soundly.

"Oh, Teddy," Tonks muttered, stepping towards us.

I shook my head. "He's fine."

George fought against a yawn, but in the end it slipped out.

"George, you're exhausted." I ran my hand through his hair which caused him to close his eyes. "You should go home and get—"

"No, I'm not leaving until you do," he insisted.

"We don't know when I'll be released, love. You've been here for weeks, I'm sure you want to go home and lay down for a few hours."

He simply stared at me. "I'm not leaving until you do," he repeated defiantly.

I glared at him. "Fine. Be difficult, George."

"It was you being difficult that got us into this mess," he muttered.

"It's my job!"

He shook his head, clutching my free hand in his and rested his head on the edge of the bed. "I don't want to fight with you right now."

I scoffed. "Yes. Let's wait until we're at home so we can fight. That just sounds—"

His lips smothered mine as he attempted to keep me quiet. He pulled back slightly and his forehead leaned against mine. "Sophia, please, darling, just drop this for right  
now. I really don't want to fight with you."

"I need to talk to Ragmar," I said suddenly.

George groaned. "Sophia, can we not talk about quidditch?" he pleaded.

I pulled back and he got to his feet. "We aren't," I clarified. "I need to talk to Ragmar and the coach."

Charlie gave me a small smile. "I'll see if I can track them down for you."

* * *

I was sitting up when George came into the room an hour later. "Did you get enough to eat?" I asked quietly.

He sighed, but nodded his head. He looked around at the empty room covered in everlasting flowers. "You really terrified me, Sophia," he whispered. "They wanted me to  
make the decision to stop life support for you. If you hadn't started coughing—" He began crying. It started as just a few tears before turning into sobs.

I held my arms out to him and he gently melted into my hug. "Don't think about the what-if's, love."

Time slipped away from us as we held each other. He frantically kissed me anywhere he could while his hands traced the lines of my body.

"George," I whispered.

He groaned, burying his face in my hair.

"George, I really need to tell you something."

"Hmm?" His lips trailed up and down my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

After pushing him away slightly, I held his face in my hands. "I quit my job," I said quietly. "That's why I wanted Ragmar here. I needed to give him my resignation letter."

His eyes gave way to his shock even though I could tell he was trying to appear neutral. "Really? Sophia, are—is that—"

I covered his mouth with my hand. "Let's get married, and start our family." The familiar warmth of blush began on my cheeks. "You know…if you want to…"

He chuckled. "Of course I want to. When you're released from here we can start looking for a house."

"I suppose you're right. Fred probably wouldn't be too comfortable sharing the flat above the shop with us."

"That, and it's not suitable for a baby. The loud noises, random explosions—"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, I understand."

He slipped from the bed and pulled a box from his pocket.

"Do you carry it with you everywhere?" I joked.

"Shut it."

I laughed at his embarrassment, and then wiped the amusement from my face when he opened the box. "Oh bloody hell, George," I breathed.

His eyes widened. "Do you not like it? Oh, Merlin, I'm sorry, darling! We can take it back and find one you like!"

"No, George." I shook my head, and smiled. "It's absolutely perfect. You must have spent—"

He shot me a look. "No talk of how much I spent, that isn't important. But you really like it? Don't just say it for my benefit."

I grinned at him. "I really love it, George. I couldn't have picked a better one myself."

"Well in that case…" He got down on one knee and held the box out to me. "To be honest I can't remember any of the words I had thought of."

He fell quiet for a few moments before smiling up at me.

"You make me nervous, Sophia. Since the day I've met you, you've made me do things that I didn't even realize I was doing. You were the first girl I ever brought home to  
meet my family, and I want you to be the only girl I ever bring home. My brothers and sister accepted you so quickly, too. I know it's not easy being around them, but you actually want to." He chuckled. "I still don't know why you want to. It means a lot to me though."

He took my left hand in his, giving it a squeeze. "Will you marry me, Sophia Ravenclaw?"

"Yes." I nodded frantically as he slipped the ring onto my finger.

It had a thin silver band that was covered in diamonds making it sparkle no matter which angle it was turned. The most extravagant part was the circle-cut stone in the  
middle surrounded by more diamonds. It was the brightest emerald I had ever seen.

"Perfect fit," he said, grinning.

* * *

"Easy," George warned.

I looked over at Fred and Charlie who were trying to hold back their smirks. "Does he not see that I'm still sitting down?"

George's worried eyes suddenly held a spark of annoyance. "I'm worried that you'll fall. Just ignore them and focus on standing up." His hands slipped from mine to rest on  
my hips.

I tried standing, but my legs gave out from under me.

He didn't let me fall down an inch. "I have you," George promised. "Try again."

I did as he said and by the time the tenth try came around my legs were still shaking too much for me to stand. "I can't stand up," I mumbled, shaking my head.

"You can," Charlie insisted. "Your legs are just weak from not moving for so long."

"I want to try again."

George shared at look with his two brothers. "Maybe you should just stick to the wheelchair for now, darling. You only need to get as far as the floo network entrance down  
the hall anyway."

I shook my head, keeping my hands on his shoulders. Slowly I pushed up with my legs until I was standing up.

He grinned at me, but it was too soon because the moment he did my knees buckled. He scooped me up in his arms bridal style. "Alright. That's all the practice for today.  
Grab the bag, will ya, Fred?"

* * *

"Arthur, they're here!" Molly exclaimed upon seeing us step out of the fireplace. She looked around, but before she could ask Fred and George had stepped through behind us.

"Put me down, George," I mumbled when the rest of the family came into the living room.

He grinned. "Whatever you say…fiancée." He carefully sat me down on the sofa.

My eyes widened at his words. "You said we'd wait until after dinner!"

It was too late though. The two of us were bombarded with hugs and pats on the backs as congratulations were shouted.

Teddy pushed his way past people with his tiny arms as he stumbled about, using people's pants to hold himself up. "Phia!" he exclaimed.

"Teddy!" I reached down and picked him up.

"Phia, Phia, Phia!" He hugged me as tightly as he could. His face was covered in spaghetti sauce and, when his face pressed against my chest, my white shirt was suddenly  
white _and_ red.

I chuckled, wiping away some leftover sauce with my thumb. He sat himself on my lap. "You look like you've been having a good time with your dinner," I teased.

He giggled and nodded his head.

"Have you decided on the date? Or where you're having it? Or—"

George grinned before coming back to my side and squeezing my shoulders. "Mum, we just got engaged two days ago."

"Uhmm, actually…I was hoping you all would be alright with us getting married in the church my parents did. It's just that they raised me as a Christian and they won't be  
here and they're still very important to me and—"

George's hand slipped down and covered my mouth, effectively stopping my rant. "Sophia, whatever you want is fine by me, darling. We'll make sure your parents are a part  
of the wedding."

Molly nodded in agreement. "And a church wedding will be beautiful, dear."

* * *

"I only have one condition," I said later that night as I sat around with the women after dinner.

George was with the men in the living room, talking about who-knows what.

"And that is…?" Angelina prodded.

"Whenever we have the wedding, I'm able to walk down the aisle."

Molly nodded her head. "We can plan the details without having a date set."

"Excuse me, ladies, but it's time we are getting home," George announced.

"So soon?"

"Mum, it's already nine o'clock. Sophia needs her rest, and I haven't slept in a bed in weeks."

I glared at him, but stayed quiet on the matter.

Molly busied herself with getting together a mountain of leftovers for us. Her excuse was that neither of us was up to cooking with the months we had just suffered through. George rolled his eyes at her and helped me put on my shoes.

He went to pick me up until I shook my head. "Can I try? Just once more for today?"

"Just once, darling."

I clutched his hands in mine, Angelina wavering close by. With the strength I had left in my legs I stood up. It lasted for a five seconds before I couldn't hold it anymore.

He sighed at my disappointment, kissing my lips. "You'll be walking before you know it," he promised. He scooped me up effortlessly in his arms.

Molly handed him the bag filled with leftovers. "You both be careful," she said when we went to the living room.

Angelina patted Molly's shoulder and glanced at Fred. "We should be leaving too."

****George's Point of View****

I looked down in my arms when I saw Mum's attention solely on Sophia. Her eyes had closed and she was breathing softly. Her hands had turned into tiny fists, loosely  
clutching my shirt. "She's tired."

"And you?" Dad's words caught me off guard. He had been sitting on the sofa, talking with Bill and Charlie. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm…fine. Things get worse before they get better, right?"

He attempted to hide his smile. "Do they?"

"Things are how they should be now," I said confidently.

"Mm, George, where—"

My hand came down and covered Sophia's mouth. "She talks in her sleep," I admitted.

"We should leave before she says something she'll regret," Angelina said quickly. She grabbed her coat along with Fred's.


	9. Chapter 9

I hissed in pain as one of the files sliced through my finger. Immediately I stuck my finger in my mouth, trying to ease the pain.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Another paper cut?"

"There's just so many papers to go through," I muttered.

"We're almost done," she reminded me.

I looked at the three boxes we had left between us to sort and file. "We're almost done with the paperwork. After this the inventory has to be taken and properly recorded."

She groaned, letting her head fall down on the desk. "Why must the boys insist on being so unorganized?"

"It's the only way we can think to keep you two around," Fred joked from the doorway.

George chuckled and handed me a mug of hot tea. "We're like projects for the two of you."

"Mmm, well there's going to be three of us soon," I informed him.

Fred sputtered on his tea. "You're pregnant?"

George's eyes were wide. "There's no way! We've never—"

"Fleur's coming!" I laughed.

He collapsed on my lap, ignoring the papers I had scattered around me. "Why?" he groaned. "I thought you were able to handle all of this on your own?"

I ran my fingers through his fiery hair. "She feels like an outsider, love," I whispered, kissing his forehead. "You can see it in her eyes when we all have dinner. She's really a great person. Won't you try harder for me?"

He nodded slightly. "Yes, darling."

* * *

Hours later, the upstairs of the shop was filled with laughter as the last of the customers exited. The smell of pizza wafted through the entire building. Fleur had arrived shortly after the pregnancy scare, and now Bill was here to bring her home after his day at Gringotts.

"You know this meant a lot to her," Bill said quietly.

I shuffled my feet, and sighed. "We made it pretty hard on her, didn't we?"

"You lot certainly haven't made it easy," he muttered.

Sophia's laugh echoed all the way down the stairs, lighting up my face. "Is she making it easier?"

Bill chuckled. "Yes, Fleur told me the other night that she finally has someone to talk to."

"George, Sophia's trying to walk again!" Angelina yelled down the staircase.

"Bloody hell, Sophia!" I exclaimed, running upstairs. By the time I got there, Sophia was sitting on the sofa pouting away. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I want to bloody walk already, George," she snapped.

Bill greeted her, kissing her cheek before taking Fleur's hand. "You'll get there, Sophia," he promised. He kissed his wife with a grin. "You ready to leave?"

She nodded and reached down to give Sophia a hug. "Zank you for 'aving me."

"Fleur, there's no need to thank me! We'll be family soon enough."

"We'll see you lot on Sunday for dinner at Mum's, right?" Bill checked.

I took my seat next to Sophia. "We'll be there."

* * *

"I know you're frustrated, darling, but there isn't anything you can do."

I glared at him. "There has to be something, George! I hate having to just sit around all day long!"

"The healers said we just have to wait this out. Your legs aren't strong enough right now, that is all."

I pushed him away from me when he tried to pull me onto his lap. He got off of the bed and instead leaned against the dresser. "I don't care what the healers said," I  
muttered. "They thought I was dead, George!"

He sighed and shook his head, but said nothing. Instead he slowly came back over to the bed. "I know they thought that. I also know that you're not mad about not being able to walk, but the fact that you're scared you can't protect me or you from Deatheaters."

I started to speak when he smirked.

"You try to hide everything, but I can read you like an open book." He slid over to where I was sitting in the middle of the bed. "We're safe here, Sophia. You don't have to feel like you're constantly being attacked."

"I lost my parents, George. I can't lose you," I whispered.

He pulled my legs out so they were straight in front of me and then gently pushed me back onto the pillows. "I can't lose _you_." He hovered over me, holding his weight on his arms. "And lately I've…" He shook his head. "Never mind."

I held his chin, forcing him to look me in the eyes. "Tell me," I demanded.

He sighed and hid his face in the crook of my neck. "It feels like…like we're growing apart. It's like we're going through the motions of being a couple, but they don't mean anything to us."

"I don't think the typical boyfriend-girlfriend thing works for us," I admitted quietly.

"You mean fiancé-fiancée thing."

I nodded, letting my hands slip under his shirt and trace the contours of his muscled back. "Maybe it's because we've never had a chance to practice before?"

His eyes had closed and he was rubbing his nose against my collarbone. "I can't think when you touch me like that," he admitted.

I grinned when I realized the effect I had on him. "I'm sorry," I whispered as I ran my nails up and down his back.

He groaned, moving onto his side next to me. "You know you aren't."

I nestled against his side and began kissing his neck. "Do you remember when you came over to my flat that first night and all we did was eat take-in and ice cream?"

He nodded slightly. "I had to keep myself from snogging you senseless the entire night," he admitted.

"You're lying," I muttered in between kisses.

His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me on top of him. I shuffled nervously, trying to move away, but he held me securely.

"George, I weigh too—"

He rolled his eyes. "You weigh next to nothing, darling. Now, back to what you were saying."

I sighed and rested my head against his shoulder. "I fell in love with you that night," I admitted. He gave me a squeeze to show he was listening. "After the battle, when you stopped me from beating Mallory, I fell in love with the person you were. You sat with me and didn't let me speak a word of Mallory or the air of death all around us. You just asked question after question about me and my life. No one had ever done that."

"Except for the boy in the picture," he whispered.

My body froze. "W-What picture?"

His hands rubbed softly on my lower back. "That night you were going through the pictures of Deatheaters. You remember which picture I'm talking about, I know you do."

I fell quiet as our breathing fell in synchronization. His hands never stopped moving though. Finally I moved myself so I was next to him.

He grabbed me when I started to turn away from him. "Sophia, I didn't bring it up to upset you," he said quickly. "I thought maybe it'd help us from becoming distant, but we don't have to talk about him. It's your decision."

I looked up at his eyes before briefly kissing him. "Can we get ready for bed and then I tell you?"

"If that's what you want to do." He slipped from the bed, and then his arms found their way under my butt and back. He lifted me up and carried me to the bathroom.

Showering was out of the question for me until I regained strength in my legs. For now I had to stick with taking baths, and even then there were issues. I could get in the tub by myself because George would sit me on the edge of the tub. The real trouble came when I needed to get out. I had to wait until all of the water drained from the tub, and then wrap myself in the towel as best as I could. George insisted on coming in then and he would carry me back to the bedroom.

This time he tossed me on the bed, straddling me before I could move. "I'm going to miss this when you start walking again," he whispered against my ear.

I pushed against his chest. "You need to shower."

"Do I smell bad?" he chuckled.

I groaned as his hands squeezed my waist gently. "No, but I n-need to get d-d-dressed," I stuttered.

One of his hands slipped down to the edge of the towel that rested at my thighs. He tugged on it. "No need."

I shook my head. "Not until we're married, George," I reminded him.

"I know. You just make it so hard, darling." He kneeled over me, reaching behind him to grab the small pile of clothes. "Need anything else before I go shower?"

I picked through the clothing; underwear, a bra, and one of his button up shirts. I rolled my eyes. "Way to be discreet," I muttered. "No pants?"

His hands skimmed up and down my legs. "You know I much prefer to see your gorgeous legs, darling."

I pushed him away with a laugh. "Go shower, you git!"

Once he was gone and the door was securely shut behind him, I slipped the clothing on and then pulled back the covers of the bed. With slight difficulty, I wormed my way under them and curled up with the book I had left on the nightstand.

I was two chapters in when the door opened again. George came in with his hand covering his eyes.

"You can look, George," I teased.

He chuckled and then collapsed on the bed next to me. He wiggled around a bit before pulling me flush against his chest. He moved down until he was eye to eye with me, and then he waited.

I sighed and gave him a kiss. "Alright. No interruptions," I warned him. "I'll tell you everything if you promise."

He nodded. "Okay. No interruptions, got it."

"Okay," I breathed. I took a moment to gather all of my thoughts before the words started pouring from my mouth.

"His name is Phillip Withermore. I met him during my first year at Hogwarts on the train. We ended up in the same cabin together, and we just talked about books we both loved. He was sorted into Syltherin, so we didn't have many classes together. We studied together though. Nearly every day, actually. I suppose he was the closest thing I had to a friend.

"He stayed with my family a few times during break. He talked little about his parents, and what he did say was never good. My parents liked him quite a bit. He wouldn't come with me during Hogsmeade visits though. He was scared someone would tell his family that he was with my family and that repercussions would be made."

I bit down on my lip for the longest time, trying to will away the tears. I tasted blood before George could stop me. His hand returned to the small of my back.

"I didn't see him after we graduated. He wrote a few times, but when my parents were killed I never heard from him again."

He started to shake his head. "I know where you're going with this, darling," he whispered. "You don't know."

"What if he was there?" I demanded. "He might have known they were going to kill my parents, George. There were others with Mallory that night. He might have been one of them."

"I can see it in your eyes, Sophia. You don't believe your own words for a minute."

I wiggled my way closer to him and rested my forehead against his chest. "George, I need to know who was there that night."

He took a few breaths before I felt him nod. "Alright. I'll make some calls tomorrow and we'll start seeing what we can find out."

"Okay."

"I have one condition though, darling. All of the research has to be done here or at one of the family's houses until you're up and moving again."

I agreed and cuddled into his arms. "George?" I mumbled sleepily a few minutes later.

"Yes?" His voice was husky with sleep, but warm as it brushed against the top of my head.

"I can't wait for our wedding day," I whispered.

He laughed quite loud and it earned a shout from Fred in the living room. "Put up a silencing charm, you two love birds!"

I giggled, blushing madly as George kissed me. "I can't wait for our wedding day either, darling. Now get some sleep. We've got inventory tomorrow."

After rolling my eyes, I turned over, pressing my back against his chest before letting my breath slow as I drifted off.


	10. Chapter 11

"Sophia, you're walking!" Molly exclaimed upon seeing me.

George laughed, wiping a smudge of soot off of my cheek as we stepped from the fireplace.

"Phia!" Teddy shouted. He ran across the room, throwing himself against me.

George reached out and quickly caught me before I could fall over. "Are you alright?" he checked.

Remus grabbed his son.

I nodded, blowing out my breath. "I'm fine. Just a little weak still." I sat next to Hermoine on the sofa and held my arms out the toddler who was squirming in Remus' arms. "Hi, Teddy."

He giggled, giving me a wet kiss as he wrapped his arms around my neck and stood on my lap. "Phia."

I smiled. "_So_phia."

He gave me a toothy smile. "_Sooooooooo_-phia!"

"You cheeky little thing," I muttered.

"He wouldn't stop asking about you," Tonks told me.

I glanced at Teddy who was staring at me with his sparkling violet eyes. "We should really find you a friend your own age."

George sat down on my other side. "He'll have a friend soon," he said, chuckling.

The room fell silent. Even Hermoine, who was writing furiously on a piece of parchment, stopped to stare at the two of us.

"You're pregnant?" Bill asked when no one else would.

My eyes went wide. "No!" I gasped. "We—not until—the wedding's so—we haven't—"

George slipped his hand over my mouth. "I just meant that surely Bill and Fleur or even Sophia and I will have a baby soon. Not now. No one's pregnant."

Fleur shook her head when the attention slipped to her. "I'm not pregnant," she assured.

I handed Teddy back to his Dad much to the little boys distaste. "I need a drink," I mumbled, wandering into the kitchen.

George laughed along with his brothers. "You know you love us, darling!"

"Here you go, dear," Molly said from behind me. She was holding a bottle of red wine out to me as she grabbed two glasses from the cabinet.

I uncorked the bottle, pouring us each some wine. "He's always talking about starting a family, and where our kids will go to school, and the nursery in the house, and baby names. And I'm over here trying not to have a panic attack because I don't know if I can even get pregnant once, let alone have multiple. The healers can't give me an answer since that bloody bludgers hit me." I took a big swig of my drink.

She patted my hand. "He's excited to finally be moving forward with you. I think he's planning so much so quickly because he thinks he'll lose you."

"Teddy's coming," Charlie's voice warned suddenly.

A second later the toddler came waddling into the kitchen. "Phia!" He reached his arms up to me until I sat down my glass and picked him up. He pointed to where he had come from. "Play?" he asked quietly.

I nodded. "In a minute, okay?"

He smiled, showing me his tiny teeth that were growing in, and then rested his head on my shoulder as he sucked on his thumb.

Molly's eyes held a spark. She gestured to the two of us as she got some snacks together. "Seeing you with Teddy must make it hard for George, too," she told me. "Mothering is so effortless for you."

I took another sip of my wine. "I'm ready to get married and have a baby, but I was never interested in what other kids were. I didn't like the idea of partying or going out drinking. I don't even like staying up past midnight unless I'm doing work or studying! But George…" I sighed. "George likes going out with friends. He likes drinking Firewhiskey with his brothers. He likes staying up as late as he wants because his responsibilities rotate around the shop. I just wonder if he knows that he'll be giving that up with a newborn. Does he really want to grow up when he's just twenty?"

She wrapped me in a hug. Teddy was almost asleep in my arms. "Sophia, I hate to admit it, but my little boy has grown up. He's not ready for a baby yet, but he is ready for marriage, dear." She squeezed my arm, smiling. "And you have no idea how happy I am that he's marrying you."

"Thank you, Molly," I whispered.

Teddy reached out then in an attempt to get my wine glass.

"Are you thirsty?" I set my drink on the counter and stepped out to the living room. "Tonks, can he have something to drink?"

She nodded. "I can get it."

I waved her off, going back to the kitchen. I found one of his sippy cups and filled it with half apple juice and half water. He drank it eagerly at first until he saw me steal a carrot off of the cutting board Molly was using.

"Phia?" Teddy asked, holding his tiny fist out to me.

"You have to ask Mrs. Weasley if you can have a carrot."

He looked at her. His face was covered in curiosity. "Pwease?"

She smiled, handing him a big, orange carrot with the greens still attached to the end. "Be careful though."

He gnawed on the vegetable happily, glancing up at me every now and again to see that I was still eating mine.

I hiked him up on my hip, making sure he was secure before grabbing my glass of wine and walking back to the living room.

"What do you got there, bud?" Remus asked.

Teddy continued to chew on his snack. "Caw—" He glanced up at me.

"Carrot," I reminded him.

He looked back at his dad with a nod. "Cawwot."

I took a sip of my wine, handing it to George to try. "Better than that bottle we tried the other night," I said, smiling.

George chuckled, tugging me so I would sit on his lap. "Anything would be better than that bottle."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "It wasn't _that_ bad."

Teddy interrupted then. His sippy cup spilled all over my lap, and his eyes welled up with tears before they broke free.

"Teddy, it's okay!" I assured. I gave George that carrot I had been eating as I slipped my wand out of my boot. I waved it once over my dress and the stain was gone. "See? It's all gone." I frowned at his cup. "But you're all out of juice now."

"'Sowwy, Phia!" he cried.

I moved to the floor where his toys were lying about. He continued his crying on my lap until he saw me building with his blocks. He sniffled a bit, curling up into me. "'Sowwy, Phia," he said quietly again.

I stroked his hair back so it was out of his eyes. "It's alright, Teddy. It was just an accident. Do you want me to go get you some more juice?"

He shook his head.

"Well will you help me with these blocks then? I can't seem to get them quite right."

He stayed in his spot on my lap, but started fumbling around with the blocks. A few minutes later he looked up at me happily.

"That is perfect, Teddy! See? I couldn't get mine to look so good." I glanced at mine with a sigh.

He patted my knee and then went to work on fixing mine. "No good," he said, pulling it apart to start over.

George chuckled and kissed the top of my head. I watched as he walked into the kitchen holding the carrot I had been eating. His dad trailed along behind him.

Fleur was watching us along with the rest of the family, but there was a different look in her eyes. I smiled, recognizing the longing. I whispered in Teddy's ear and he ran over to take her hand. He tugged her over to where I was sitting with the blocks.

He plopped back down on my lap.

"Oof!" I breathed. I tickled his sides as he giggled. "You are getting so big!"

Fleur sat down next to me on the floor and the three of us worked on his building.

Ron was comforting Hermoine when George came back into the room with his parents ten minutes later. She was flipping through the pages of a thick book, her hand shaking slightly.

"What's wrong, Hermoine?" I asked.

"I can't figure it out," she mumbled.

I looked to Ron for insight. "We've found where her parents are living in Australia, but before we leave we have to know how to reverse the spell."

"Reverso memaria," I said simply.

All eyes settled on me, except Teddy who was trying to decide between a red or a green block.

"What?" she demanded.

"Reverso memaria. It's a spell that counteracts all memory spells," I explained. "It'll work."

She flipped through the book. "I've never heard of that spell before."

"It's old magic. Something my parents taught me."

Hermoine looked at me skeptically. "Old magic?"

I sighed, passing Teddy over to Fleur's lap. I got to my feet and pulled George over to me. "What spell did you use on your parents, Hermoine?"

"Oblivate," she told me.

I kissed George on the lips before stepping back. "When I reverse this spell, if you try to be smart and pretend like it didn't work you will be sleeping on the sofa for a year. Understand?"

He grinned. "Whatever you say, darling."

I reached out. "Give me your wand." He slipped it in my back pocket with a wink. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the task at hand.

As I said the spell, George was slowly removed from all of the photos around the home. His drink was gone along with his coat on the coat rack. The only thing that stayed was the emerald engagement ring resting on my finger. George looked around the room in confusion, but I grabbed his hand before he could move away.

"Who are—"

I looked at Hermoine. "You'll be fine because your parents aren't capable of magic, but if they were… Let's not go there right now." I looked back to George. "You better not be a git."

He smirked, stepping closer to me. "And _who_ are _you_?"

I rolled my eyes at his forwardness. "Good to know it's not my personality you're after."

A round of nervous laughter made its way around the room.

"Reverso memaria," I said, pointing my wand at him.

A few moments later the objects around the room were back to the way they were before and he was grinning at me. "Who are you?" he asked.

I shoved his shoulder playfully as he yanked me into his arms. He placed a kiss on the top of my head. "See? I'm not sure why the spell was left out of so many books. It was in my family's library, but...well, you know…"

"You're sure it will work?"

I nodded. "Hermoine, I promise you it will work. Old magic is stronger, more effective than much of the newer magic. My parents always said it was stronger than dark magic too." She still looked doubtful. "If you have a problem, you can always call me, but I'm sure it will reverse the spell correctly."

* * *

We were all sitting around the table, telling stories and laughing as we ate the delicious dinner Molly had been cooking all day long. Pictures of our new home were being passed around.

"How'd you guys find it?" Charlie asked.

"It's a family home. We lived there before Voldemort came back. Rowena built it with her husband, Thomson, and that's where Helena grew up. It's been passed down too many times to count."

George's arm snacked around my waist. "It needs to be cleaned up a bit, but it's nothing we can't fix."

"It needs to be cleaned up _a lot_," I corrected. "And we don't have long if we want to get it done before the wedding."

Molly was staring at me then. "You've set a date?"

I glanced at George. "You said you told them!"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "It must have slipped my mind?"

I sighed, shaking my head at him. "We decided for October 2."

"That's so soon!"

George smirked at his mum. "Not when she has it all planned out. I'm surprised you don't have the binder with you."

"Don't make fun of the binder, George Weasley. If it were up to you, we'd get hitched at a ministry facility."

He kissed my cheek. "No. We'll have whatever makes you happy."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Molly. "I was hoping you'd help me though. I really do need help."

She smiled, nodding her head. "Of course, dear."


	11. Chapter 12

**Here's the wedding chapter! I have to admit that there aren't very many wedding details at all though. In truth this chapter was put together quite quickly...maybe I will write a proper wedding chapter later, but for now this is as good of an effort as I can give it...**

* * *

I picked up Teddy as George and I came into the dining room.

"Where have you been?" Molly demanded. She was already up and making plates for us. "This dinner was supposed to be for the two of you."

I sat down with a sigh and George poured us both big glasses of water. "We worked on the house all day long," I groaned.

Teddy played with the cross dangling around my neck by a thin silver chain.

"We had to move all of our stuff from the shop and then unpack it at the house. Then we had to figure out where everything would go. We had to go grocery shopping too because we have no food at the house, and we won't have any time to do it tomorrow with the wedding."

George kissed the top of my head. "Then we had to charm it all because we won't be eating the food until we get back from the honeymoon."

Teddy patted my cheek and when I looked down he smiled at me. "Hi, Phia."

And that was it. I started sobbing. Right there at the Weasley dinner table, surrounded by George's family, I began to sob uncontrollably.

Everyone fell silent before trying to calm me.

Remus took Teddy, and George wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay. Please don't cry, darling."

I pushed back the chair, quickly getting to my feet. I fumbled around as I tried to get my coat from the rack.

George sighed and eased my hands away. "It's been a long day. Let's go back to the flat." He found my coat, slipped it on me, and then grabbed his.

Molly gave me a hug as the tears continued. "Everything will work out, dear. Tomorrow will be perfect."

He hugged her quickly. "I'll be back later tonight, Mum."

* * *

I took the plate of food from Mum and sat on the sofa, digging in eagerly.

"Is Sophia okay?" she demanded.

"She's fine. She was sleeping when I left." I took a sip of my drink. "I think it's the fact that her parents aren't here to be with us tomorrow. She's been talking about them in her sleep a lot more than usual."

Mum squeezed my hand. "They won't be forgotten tomorrow," she promised me.

"I know, and she knows that, too. It really was a long day. She puts too much pressure on herself."

"Well tomorrow you both can relax once and for all."

* * *

"Are you alright?" he whispered in my ear.

I look up at him through my tears as he swayed us back on forth in the center of the floor. "Yes. I just wish _they_ were here to celebrate this with us."

"You know they are, darling. They're always watching over you."

I stood on my tiptoes, kissing him. "Thank you."

He smiled and pushed some of my curls off of my shoulder so he could place a kiss there. "Are you having a good time?"

"I am having a wonderful—"

The music stopped suddenly. I looked up and George, along with most of the guests, had their wands pointed at a man standing at the edge of the tent.

Phillip stood there, his wand resting on the ground next to him. "I heard you were getting married," he said to me.

George easily pushed me behind him, but I still saw Phillip.

"I just wanted to say congratulations," he explained quietly.

I moved away from George, intent on going to Phillip when Charlie grabbed me. "Sophia, he's a wanted man," he reminded.

I pushed out of his grip and threw my arms around Phillip. I clutched him tight as he hugged me.

"I'm sorry, Sophia. I am so horribly sorry. I wish I could tell you that I wasn't there when those muggles were killed, but I was. I should have stopped him, but I didn't."

"Were you there the night my parents—"

He grabbed my face in his hands. "No, Sophia. I swear to you I was not there. I had no clue that Mallory was going to hurt you or your family. I would have stopped her, Sophia. You have to believe me."

I nodded weakly. "I do believe you."

A warm hand rested on my shoulder causing Phillip to look at George standing behind me protectively. "This is your husband?" he asked.

"Yes."

He smiled sadly at George. "Don't ever let her go," he said softly. "It was the biggest mistake of my life, and I regret it every time I breathe."

I hugged him once more before stepping back into George's embrace. "You need to turn yourself in, Phillip."

He nodded. "I'm going to the Ministry. I just needed to see you once more. I love you, Sophia."

My bottom lip began to bleed when I unconsciously started biting down on it.

He laughed quietly, shaking his head at me. "You're worrying your lip again, honey."

"You were my best friend, Phillip. There will always be a spot in my heart for you," I told him, ignoring his last statement.

He gave my hand a squeeze and then dropped it. "I suppose that's all I can ask for after what I've done." He smiled at me. "You look so beautiful tonight, too, Sophia."

"Thank you." I reached out before he could turn to face the two aurors that Kingsley had called on. "Phillip?"

"Yes?"

"Did you kill them?" I demanded suddenly.

He swallowed hard and shook his head. "No."

"Phillip?"

"Yes?"

I pushed the tears away. "Neither did the man who was with Mallory the night my parents were killed."

George's arms snacked around my waist. He pulled me against his chest.

"You just told me that you would have stopped her," I whispered. "But you never stopped those muggles from being killed."

"Sophia, it's…" He sighed and nodded. "You're right. But I know that I would have given my life for your parents."

"Goodbye, Phillip."

He reached out to take my hand, but thought better of it and instead stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Goodbye, Sophia."

It wasn't until they had disappeared that I turned back to George's arms. The music started back up and slowly people went back to mingling, dancing, and eating.

"Hey." George nudged my chin up. "Are you okay, darling?"

"I'm fine. I needed to see him one more time."

He kissed my lips. "Charlie is quite mad you proved how much stronger you are than him," he whispered in my ear.

I looked up and, across the tent, I saw Charlie knocking back a shot of Firewhiskey. I kissed George's cheek before moving to where his brother was.

"What if he was here to hurt you?" Charlie said quietly.

I sighed and grabbed his hand. "Thank you for trying to protect me, Charlie. I'm glad I can call you my brother now."

He released a tense breath. His arms wrapped around my shoulders as mine wound around his waist. We didn't dance, so much as sway back and forth. "You know I care for you a lot, Sophia. You're a little sister to me, just like Ginny is. I don't want to see you hurt."

My head rested against his chest. "Thank you," I whispered, looking up at him.

"You're a piece of work, you know that, Sophia?"

I smiled. "George likes to remind me that every day."

He chuckled, shaking his head. We both turned our attention to George who was talking and laughing with some of his friends from his year at Hogwarts.

"You make him happy," Charlie told me. "Happier than I have ever seen him."

George caught my eye from across the yard. He grinned at me before going back to his conversation. I sighed in content. "He makes me happy too."


	12. Chapter 13

Mum reached out to hug Sophia, but she was already running through the room to the bathroom. Right before the door shut we could all hear the distinct sound of Sophia throwing up.

I waved off everyone's questions, collapsing on the sofa next to Charlie. "She's been getting sick for the past three days. She refuses to let me take her to St. Mungo's though."

"George, did you ever think she's—"

I glared at Fred. "Don't say pregnant," I warned lowly. "She's taken twenty muggle pregnancy tests, and ten magic pregnancy tests. Every one of them came back negative, and we were careful. If you so much as mention a baby and she starts crying, I will punch you. Do you understand?"

Charlie nudged my shoulder. "Easy there, George."

"Just no talk about babies, okay?"

Mum nodded her head. "No one will mention a thing while you two are here."

She asked a few questions about our trip, but with the looks Charlie and Fred were giving me I had a hard time not slapping them both on the back of their heads. Dad just shook his head at them, turning his attention to the newspaper he was reading.

Sophia came back into the room and Mum gave her a hug. "How was the trip, dear?"

She smiled. "It was great. Ireland is absolutely breathtaking." She came over to me, and I gently pulled her onto my lap.

"One more time and we're going to St. Mungo's," I whispered in her ear when Mum rushed to get us something to drink.

Charlie overheard, frowning at the two of us. "It's probably just a stomach bug," he assured.

She waved to him offhandedly. "Why can't you be like that?" she muttered.

"Because you can't keep any food down, you're fever only just broke an hour ago, and you cannot sleep at all. Something is wrong, Sophia," I said stubbornly.

She moved off of my lap to my other side, shrugging my arm off when I tried to pull her closer to me.

I closed my eyes to resist the urge to roll them and Mum was handing her a glass of water once I opened them.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Mum waved her off. "So how long have you two been back?"

"We got home sometime last night," I answered. "There was some trouble with the portkey, but we—"

"Excuse me," Sophia mumbled. She rushed from the room and the bathroom door slammed shut behind her.

"But we were able to get it fixed before it was too late," I finished. "I checked with Kingsley and he said some of the portkeys haven't been working properly. They're looking into it."

Dad nodded. "A few of the charms were switched, I heard."

I stood when Sophia came into the room, blushing like mad. "Come on."

She glared. "I'm not going to St. Mungo's, George. I am fine."

"You're not fine, Sophia!" I yelled suddenly.

"George," Mum reproached.

"No. You're going to St. Mungo's, Sophia. Stop acting like a child."

Her hands clenched into fists at her sides. "I am not going."

"Fine. You're the one who is suffering." I turned, getting ready to go into the fireplace.

"George, stop." Mum reached out, pulling me back. "There's a reason Sophia doesn't want to go to St. Mungo's. She knows there's something wrong with her, don't you, dear?"

Sophia nodded after a few moments of tense silence.

"Then what's going on?" I demanded.

She sighed, looking anywhere but my eyes. "They almost killed me last time I was there," she mumbled. "How do I know this time will be any different?"

I frowned. _That's what was bothering her?_ I walked to where she was standing and pulled her into my arms. "I promise you that will never happen again," I whispered in her ear. "You are sick though, darling. Charlie's probably right; you probably just got a stomach bug. But if you're going to get better, we need to make sure."

"You're right."

I gave her a kiss. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. You worry me when you're sick though."

"I'm sorry for not telling you what was wrong."

* * *

We lay curled up in our bed, watching TV after getting home from the hospital. George kissed my lips and slipped from my hold. He tucked the blankets back around me. "I'm going to go make us dinner. Is there anything you're craving?"

I shook my head. "But some soup does sound really nice…"

He chuckled. "Okay. I'll see what we have."

"There's some vegetable soup in the freezer...and a loaf of sourdough bread in the pantry…"

"You plan things way too far in advance," he mumbled. He leaned over me, brushing his lips against mine a second time. "I never thought that'd be a turn on."

I laughed and pushed at his chest. I turned my head away from him. "You're not getting anything tonight. I still feel horrid."

He smirked. "Worth a try, darling."

I rolled my eyes and dramatically turned my attention back to the show playing.

Ten minutes later he came back, carrying a tray with our dinner balancing on it. I saw that he had brought the whole loaf of bread.

A grin appeared on my face. "Oh, you know me so well, George Weasley."

"You better share with me," he teased.

I held the tray on my lap as he slipped into bed with me.

* * *

"George!" I called.

"Yeah, darling?" He stuck his head out of the shower when I came into the bathroom. "What's wrong?"

I held up the letter. "Your sister said she needs some help. She asked me to come to Hogwarts as soon as I could. I'm going to floo there. I'll be back in a little bit, okay?"

He grimaced. "Send a patronus when you get there so I know you're safe."

I kissed his lips. "I will."

A few minutes later, I glanced around the room, confused as to where I was until Professor McGonagall stood up. "Sophia? What are you doing here?"

_Ah, the professors common room._

"Ginny said she needed help," I said, smiling at the other professors. "Is she hurt?"

"Not that I know of. She should be in the Great Hall with the others eating supper still. I trust you know the way?"

I nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Professor."

She smiled. "I believe its Minerva now, Mrs. Weasley."

I glanced at the two rings on my left hand and grinned. "I don't think I'll ever get used to hearing that." I turned towards the door. "Will I be able to use the fireplace when I'm done?"

She nodded. "Whenever you need to."

I walked as quickly as I could to the Great Hall. On the way I sent a patronus to George, smiling as the lamb danced around me before running off. The huge doors were already open, and the room was filled with students eating, talking, and laughing. Some even had books opened as they attempted to study in the loud room.

I spotted Ginny sitting with Hermoine and some of their friends at the far end of the table.

Remus caught my eye from where he sat with other professors.

I didn't stop to explain to him.

Ginny looked up when I got closer to her. "Sophia! You came!"

"I just got your letter. Is everything alright?"

"I need to talk to you," she said quietly. "Please?"

I reached out, taking her hand as she stood up. "Come on. I'll find us a quiet spot to talk." I walked us over to Remus who was speaking to Hagrid. "Remus, can we use your office for a little? We need somewhere private to talk."

He nodded. "Of course. Is everything alright?" He glanced at Ginny before looking back to me.

I squeezed her hand at the frantic spark in her eyes. "I'm sure everything is fine. Ginny, you know how to get to his office, right?"

"Yes," she assured.

We left the room, walking down the corridors in silence until we arrived at the Defense of the Dark Arts classroom. I let us in and continued through the room to Remus' office. I noticed, with great relief, that he didn't have any paintings in the room.

I made her sit when I noticed she was shaking. "Ginny, what's wrong?" I asked.

She stifled back her tears. "I think I'm pregnant," she admitted.

_At least she didn't waste time telling me_, I thought sadly.

"You _think_ you are?"

She nodded her head. "Harry and I got carried away during a Hogsmeade visit a few months ago. We were careful, but my period is two months late and I just feel awful."

It took all my restraint to not let my eyes widen. Two months late and she waited this long to say something? "Ginny, have you told anyone?"

"No," she whispered. "Harry's tracking down Deatheaters. Mum and Dad would kill me, and my brothers would kill Harry. I don't talk to Fleur much and, as much as she's my best friend, Hermoine wouldn't understand. I'm afraid she'd say I made a mistake and ruined my life, and I just don't want to hear that from anyone especially now."

I pulled her into my arms as she began to sob. "Okay, it's okay, Gin. I understand." In the five months I had known Ginny, I had never seen her cry. Not once. Now she was crying so hard she was sucking in rocky breaths. I carefully sat down on the floor and let her soak my shirt with her tears.

"It's going to be okay, Ginny," I whispered. "I promise."

The next time I looked at the clock, I realized we had been in here for over an hour. There was a small knock on the door, but Ginny didn't hear it. She was still crying.

"You can come in, Remus," I said quietly.

He grimaced when he saw her. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I really need a note from Molly or Arthur giving me permission to take Ginny out of class for a couple of days," I told him.

He nodded and grabbed the box of tissues from his desk. He handed it to me before shutting the door behind himself.

I took a deep breath, stroking Ginny's hair back so it was out of her wet face. "You know I'm going to have to tell George, honey," I murmured.

She shuddered, but nodded. "He's going to be so mad at me. They all are."

And so a new round of sobbing ensued.

I held her tight, ignoring the fact that the flooring in the room was absolutely freezing. "You might not be pregnant, Ginny. I miss my period sometimes, too. Stress does it easily."

I'm not sure if she heard me though. She didn't give me any indication that she did, so I simply sighed.

A few minutes later there was another knock on the door and then Remus came back into the room.

He handed me the letter, and carefully helped Ginny up. I got to my feet and my breath was knocked out of me as Ginny threw her arms back around me. She continued her crying, and I realized just how much this had been weighing on her. I sighed, hugging her tight.

"Ginny, do you need anything from the dormitory?" I asked her.

She shook her head weakly.

"Are the students in class now?"

"Yes," Remus answered. "You have plenty of time to get that to McGonagall before anyone should be in the halls again."

"Okay. That's good." I pulled back slightly and wiped away some of her tears with my thumbs. "Gin, we're going to go to McGonagall's office, so I can give her this letter. We'll floo back to my house and we'll work things out there, alright?"

She nodded, sniffling. "Mum?"

I resisted the urge to frown. "You don't worry about your parents. I'll talk to them after we get you settled in." I gave Remus a quick hug, thanking him for letting us use his office, before walking to our next room.

It took us ten minutes to discuss things with McGonagall, get the release paper signed, and get home.

"Is that you, darling?" George's voice called out. "I was thinking we could go out for dinner tonight. Tomorrow we have to go for Sunday dinner at Mum's, so we should spend the night alon—" He froze as he came into the room.

Ginny was back to crying in my arms the moment we stepped from the flames.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"We'll tell you in a minute," I said, pushing past him. "Go make sure the guest room is set up. Ginny's staying for a day or two, love." I walked up the stairs with her towards the master bathroom.

Her eyes widened when she saw the drawer containing muggle pregnancy tests.

"Your brother and I had a scare the other day after the honeymoon. I don't suppose your Mum ever told you how these work?"

She shook her head.

I pulled three of them out, and started explaining as I opened them. I gave her a tight hug before moving to the doorway. "And, Ginny?"

She looked up, her bloodshot eyes meeting mine.

"No matter what happens, you are not alone, honey. George and I will help you with everything." I closed the door behind me when she nodded. I found George in the guest room down the hall.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at me with a grimace. "Please don't tell me she's pregnant," he whispered.

I sat on his lap, straddling him as I took his face in my hands. "I don't know if she is, but she might be," I admitted.

"Does Mum know?"

"No. Remus went over there and got me permission to take Ginny out of school for a couple of days, but she doesn't know why."

"So Remus knows?"

I shrugged. "I think he does. There are not many reasons a teenage girl would cry like that." I let my head rest against his shoulder. "I thought she needed help with homework or something, George."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm just happy she went to you for help instead of trying to work things out on her own."

We sat like that until Ginny was standing in the doorway. "Two were negative and one was positive," she whispered.

I slid off George's lap and took her hand, pulling her towards the bed. I pulled off her shoes and George helped her slip under the covers. "Muggle pregnancy tests aren't as accurate as a person would hope," I explained quietly. "I'll make an appointment at St. Mungo's for tomorrow, okay? You'll know for sure after that, honey."

She nodded, wiping futilely at the tears skimming down her cheeks. She turned into George's chest when he hugged her.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," I told them. I left the room, running down the staircase and towards the fireplace. The next time I opened my eyes I was standing in the Weasley's living room.

Molly was pacing the room nervously. She looked up, meeting my gaze. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's fine," I promised.

She nodded curtly. "She asked you for help?"

"She sent me a letter asking me to come to Hogwarts to help her, yes."

"And you went as soon as you received it?"

"Yes," I whispered.

She nodded again. "Thank you. You don't know how happy I am to know that she knows she can trust you when she doesn't feel comfortable asking me or Arthur for help."

My heart broke a little at her words. "Oh, Molly, she—"

She waved me off with a half-smile. "I didn't mean it in a bad way, Sophia. I was being truthful. Ginny needs someone she can talk to. Hermoine was always so close to Ron and Harry, and I know Ginny didn't feel comfortable telling her personal things." She gave me a hug. "Will you three be coming to dinner tomorrow night?"

"We should be." I glanced at the stairs. "Molly, could you help me pack an overnight back for her? I didn't want her to have to walk all over the castle before we left. She wanted to be out of there as soon as possible, so we didn't get any clothes for her."

"Of course."

I followed her up the staircase to Ginny's bedroom. Together we managed to pack a bag for the girl and I found myself giving Molly another hug. "I wish I could tell you right now what's going on, Molly," I told her. "Tomorrow you will know though. She just needs to get some sleep or else I would have brought her here to talk to you."

She squeezed my free hand. "Sophia, I know you'll take great care of her, and yes, I am worried about what's going on, but I know that you're helping her so she's in good hands."

* * *

"What if I am?" Ginny whispered suddenly.

I looked at her as I took another bite out of the Chinese food carton George was offering me. "Then you have choices, Gin," I reminded her. "You aren't forced to carry the baby. You can have an abortion."

Her nose wrinkled. "No. I won't do that."

I let out a breath I had been holding. "Oh thank goodness. I don't believe it's right, but I wasn't sure if you thought the same." I took a sip of my wine, setting it down on the coffee table next to me. George shifted slightly and had to fix the blanket that was covering my legs on his lap. "Well then you have to choices. You can raise the baby yourself or you can put the baby up for adoption."

She shook her head. "Harry wouldn't agree to that."

I frowned. "Ginny, it's Harry's decision as much as it's yours, but you cannot base your decision off of what he wants. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah, it does."

The three of us fell into silence and turned back to the episode of Friends that was on. George handed me his beer to try after a few minutes. I eyed it wearily. "You know I don't like beer," I muttered.

He insisted on it. "I think you might like this one. It reminds me of that wine we had in Ireland."

"The one we drank with that pasta dish we made?"

He nodded, and so I gave it a try. My face scrunched up and he chuckled. "Don't like it?"

"Too barley-like." I took a long drag from my wine glass.

He chuckled and grabbed his beer back from me. "Worth a try, I suppose."

I mimicked him and he grabbed me before standing up and throwing me onto the other sofa. He stuck his tongue out.

"I'll remember that."

He grinned, winking at me as Ginny got up to fill her glass back up. "I hope you will," he whispered.

I threw a pillow at him. "How can you talk so dirty with your little sister here?" I hissed.

"She's in the other room," he reminded me.

Before I could respond she was back. She settled into the recliner.

* * *

I wrapped my arms around George's shoulders. He glanced up at me from his spot at the table. "Everything good?"

"Yes," I murmured, kissing him.

Arthur stood up and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you for being there for her," he whispered.

I smiled at him. "She wanted to talk to you when you had a moment."

He nodded and turned to walk up the stairs where Molly and Ginny were sitting in the young girl's bedroom.

George kissed my cheek as he pulled me to sit on his lap. "How'd Mum take it?"

I squeezed his hand and began eating his spaghetti. "Everything is fine," I told him.

Fleur smiled at the two of us when I took a bite of George's garlic bread. "You two are _parfait_."

George glanced at me for insight, but I giggled. "If you knew, then I'd give you back your food," I teased.


	13. Chapter 14

Molly pulled me into her arms the moment we stepped into the loud, boisterous house from the fireplace.

"Phia!" Teddy yelled from where he played with Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermoine on the floor.

"Mum, whatever you're cooking smells really good," George told her.

She smiled. "It's a new recipe that I—"

"Oh no," I breathed. I had truly smelt the food cooking then. I covered my mouth and ran for the bathroom. I could hear George laughing from the living room as I lost the contents of my stomach in the toilet. I emerged a few minutes later and I smacked his arm. "Laugh at me one more time, George," I taunted.

I got another wiff of the food and I turned into George's arms, burying my face in his chest with a groan.

"The baby must not be a fan of the food," he informed everyone.

"I'll make something else then," Molly said with a pat on my back. Suddenly her hand froze. "Baby?"

"Did you just say baby?" Ginny demanded.

"You're having a baby?" Fleur asked.

Molly pulled me around so I could look at her. "You're pregnant?"

I nodded, trying my hardest not to breathe. "We found out a few days ago. I'm already three months along."

She grinned and suddenly everyone was hugging me and congratulating George.

When I was finally free, I turned back to George's arms. "George, the smell," I mumbled. I clutched him closer.

He rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head. "We'll do something to clear the air, darling."

I groaned and pulled back to go run off to the bathroom for a second time in five minutes.

"That's how we realized she was pregnant," George joked.

I barely made it to the toilet this time, and I stayed in there until he came to get me. "You better not be messing with me."

He chuckled. "Sophia, I promise you won't be able to smell any of it. Hermoine and Mum figured out a charm for it. All of the smell is gone, but I do have to tell you that you are missing out. It honestly smells great."

I glared at him and walked back to the living room after washing my mouth out.

"Better, dear?" Molly asked sympathetically.

I nodded, realizing I could breathe again. "I'm sorry, Molly."

She gave me another hug, waving off my apology. "There's nothing to be sorry about. It's just a pregnancy thing. I had it with Charlie and the twins; skipped right over the rest of them though. It passes."

I sat down on the sofa next to Sirius who was sharing apple slices with Teddy. He caught me staring at the plate and laughed. "Here. I'll go get us more."

I eagerly took the plate. "Thank you," I said as I already began chewing one of the pieces.

Molly looked between me and George. "What can I make you for dinner?" she asked. "Is there anything that makes you nauseous?"

"The only things we've had to stay away from are meat, onions, and cheese," George told her. "She can't stand the smell of any of those."

I ate another apple piece. "Don't worry about me, Molly. I'm fine with this apple."

"How do you expect my grandchild to grow when all he's getting is an apple?" she reproached.

"She," I whispered.

Molly looked confused for a moment before Fleur grinned. "You're having a girl?"

"We don't know for sure, but we think."

Molly gave me a knowing smile with a nod. "Even more reason for you to be getting her nice and strong. She'll have to grow up around all of these men." Before I could say anything she was in the kitchen, and pots and pans were banging around.

"George, tell her she doesn't have to make me anything," I pleaded.

He sat down on the other side of me as Sirius came back with a few oranges. He sat them on my lap and I began to peel one of them. I used the empty apple plate to hold my scraps.

George kissed my temple. "If it makes you sick just tell me, and I'll come up with an excuse for us to leave, alright? I promise you won't hurt her feelings."

Arthur chuckled. "She won't take no for an answer, so the best thing to do is just let her cook for you."

Teddy stood at my feet, his chin resting on my knees. "Hi, Phia."

I smiled and George lifted him up so he could sit on his lap. "Hi, Teddy. Where's Mr. Butterwhiskey?"

He looked around and then found the stuffed pig I had found at a store a few weeks ago. He ran over and grabbed it before asking to be picked up again. I held up the oranges so he could slide over onto my lap.

We shared the oranges, making small talk with each other for the longest time until I realized everyone was staring at us.

"What?" I demanded.

"You just had a conversation with a two year old about finger painting being better than coloring," Charlie informed me.

George grinned and kissed me smack on the lips. "I love you."

I rolled my eyes, patting his cheek. "Yes, I know."

"Phia," Teddy interrupted. "Colow?"

"Do you have any crayons?"

He looked to his mum. Tonks rummaged around in her bag before pulling a box of crayons out. "You have to ask Mr. Weasley if it's okay, Teddy."

He glanced at me and then Arthur. A minute of silence passed and finally I gave in with a smile. "May we please color, Mr. Weasley?"

Arthur laughed and nodded.

Ginny went through a few drawers before coming back over with a stack of blank parchment. She handed it to Teddy and I scooped him up in my arms.

* * *

For an entire hour she sat there coloring with him. Neither of them got up or turned their attention from each other.

Occasionally she would ask for help and he would move over closer to scribble something on her paper.

"I just can't get this flower to look right," she said to him in frustration.

His lips pursed together and he took an orange crayon to doodle on her drawing. "There."

She grinned. "That's so much better!"

He giggled at her antics. "Bwue, pwease?" he asked. His hand couldn't reach the crayon that had rolled to the center of the table.

"I didn't think my baby brother would be having a baby before me," Bill teased, nudging my shoulder.

"I didn't think I would either."

"Oh think of all the shopping that needs to be done!" Mum raved.

I focused all of my attention back on the conversation. "I guess we should talk about that now. Sophia doesn't want many new things for the baby." I held up my hands to stop the protests from the women in the room. "She wants hand-me-downs because she thinks it'll give the baby a better idea of family. It's confusing, I know, but the baby won't be able to meet her parents. It won't have anything from when she was little."

"Teddy, if you eat the crayons then how do I finish my giraffe?"

Teddy giggled and climbed onto Sophia's lap, wrapping his arms around her neck. He gave a sigh and closed his eyes as he nestled into her embrace.

She looked down at the toddler. "Are you tired, honey?"

His was already sucking his thumb and dozing off.

She packed away the crayons, stacked their drawings up, and then came over to where we were all sitting around.

"Do you want to go lay down, Teddy?" Tonks asked. When she reached for him, he turned his head and snuggled closer to Sophia. She smiled at her. "That boy is attached to you."

Charlie moved to sit on the floor so she could sit down on the sofa next to me.

"Foods almost done," Mum announced, coming back to the living room.

Conversation turned to baby names quite quickly after that.

Sophia blushed scarlet when everyone looked at her, and I smiled. "I don't know why you think it's embarrassing."

She took the blanket Mum was offering her and tucked it around Teddy. "The name has to end in an 'a'," she mumbled.

"Tell them why," I encouraged.

Sophia sighed. "There was Rowena, and then Helena, and then Isabella, and Shia, and Asa, and—" she rushed out.

"It's a part of your family," Mum concluded with a smile.

"Yes, and I know it sounds slightly ridiculous, because surely someone is going to run out of names somewhere down the line, but…it's special."

"That makes it easier to figure out a name, too."

Sophia grinned at Mum. "It does," she said softly.

A few minutes later, when the conversation turned to Percy's new job at the Ministry, I looked over and saw that Sophia was sleeping with Teddy still in her arms. I smiled at the pair and got up from my spot. I carefully moved her so she was lying down. Her eyes didn't even flutter, but Teddy woke up.

His bottom lip jutted out and he almost started crying until I grabbed his stuffed animal from the table. I placed it in his arms and he curled back up with Sophia, sucking on his thumb as he fell back asleep. I adjusted the blanket so it covered them both before I moved to sit on the ground in front of the sofa with Charlie.

"Is she sleeping through the night?" Mum asked, looking at her worriedly.

I nodded. "A few weeks ago she started taking naps in the middle of the day though. Today she was too nervous to tell everyone and she just couldn't fall asleep."

"And the Healer's said everything was good?" Dad checked.

"For now, yes," I answered reluctantly.

Tonks frowned at my words. "What does that mean?"

"Her back is already giving her trouble, so they think she'll have to go on bed rest if it keeps up. It's nothing too serious, but it's not what she hoped for."

* * *

George grinned. "Hey, sleepyheads."

I handed Teddy over to Remus and gave George a quick kiss. "I'm going to head home, love."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"My back hurts. I just need to lie down. I don't want to push it any further."

He sat down his drink and got up despite my protests. "I don't want you all alone if you aren't feeling well," he reminded me.

Molly was already packing up some leftovers for us to take home. She gave me a hug and a kiss. "You and the baby get some rest. Just let me know if you need anything, okay, dear?"

I nodded. "Okay."

Teddy reached out as we were walking away. "Phia!"

I bent down and kissed his cheek. "I have to go home, sweetheart. Maybe your mum will let you come over tomorrow? I have a box of paints that need to be used."

He gave me a sloppy kiss. "Night-night, Phia."

I smiled and as George helped me up I heard the distinct sound of my back cracking. I grimaced against the pain. "I really need to lie down," I whispered to him.

He nodded and steered me towards the fireplace. "As soon as we get home you can lay down, darling."

And that is exactly what I did. I managed to make it up the stairs and I collapsed on our bed. George slipped off my shoes and then helped me get pajamas on.

He moved me so I was lying on my stomach and then he gave me the world's best back massage. "I know you are going to hate to hear this, but you can't be bending down like that to play with Teddy anymore."

"I'm only thirteen weeks pregnant," I groaned into the pillow.

His hands worked the knots around my neck. "I know, darling, but you heard the healer's. Your spine was injured less than a year ago. Now you have a baby growing inside of you and things are being pushed and stretched."

"Why can't I be like those super pregnant women?" I mumbled. I turned my head so I could talk clearer. "You know the ones who are up at five in the morning and go for a run, then come home, take a shower, make breakfast for their husband, and are dressed to the nines before their husband is even awake?"

He kissed my face wherever he could reach. "Mmmm, but I prefer to cuddle with you until eight in the morning, watch you do your yoga for an hour as I cook breakfast, and then eat with you in all of your sweaty-glory." He smirked as my eyes closed in pleasure when his hands worked out more kinks in my back. "Not to mention that you are always dressed to the nines, darling."

"How did I get so lucky?" I whispered.

Later that night I lay there trying to sleep and it just was not happening. The lamp on my side of the bed was on and I had my shirt pulled up. The tiny, tiny bump on my stomach gave me a smile and I couldn't help the tears that trickled down my face.

"Sophia? Why are you still up?" George's groggy voice asked.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm really nauseous," I mumbled.

He turned over completely and watched me with a smile. "Is there something on your mind?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm just happy."

His hand trailed over my tiny bump and then he gently kissed it. "Can you believe we're going to be parents?"

I ran my fingers through his fiery red hair. "I thought we'd never get here."

He chuckled. "It hasn't even been a year since we met each other," he reminded me.

"Most would say we're fools."

He opened his mouth to speak when he saw my stomach bump up and down. His eyes widened and he looked ready to spring into action.

"George, relax," I said, laughing. "It's just her heartbeat."

"Really?"

I nodded. "It's been happening for a few hours now."

He eyes met mine then. "Oh, Sophia. You've been up by yourself for hours? Darling, you should have woken me up!"

I shrugged and stretched slightly. "It's fine. I think tomorrow—" I glanced at the clock to see it was two in the morning. "I mean today, I should start researching things to do to ease this back pain. There has to be something I can do."

He nodded. "I'll take the day off and help you. I'm sure there has to be a book on it in the muggle stores."

"Hopefully," I sighed.

He kissed my tummy once more before pulling my shirt down and turning me over slightly. "Try and sleep, darling." His hands returned to my back for the second time that night and he worked out the knots that had formed already.


	14. Chapter 15

I am terribly sorry for the lack of chapters! My computer had to be completely wiped out (stupid virus), and I lost all of the chapters I had saved up. I hope that these few chapters will make up for it!

* * *

"George, I'm going to go meet Bill and Fleur to pick up lunch! Did you change your mind about what you wanted?" I called up the shops staircase.

Warm arms wrapped around my waist from behind causing me to squeak in suprise. He chuckled and brushed his nose against my neck. "Fred was the one who walked up stairs, love."

I turned around, smiling apologetically. "'Sorry about that. I just saw the red hair and assumed."

He grinned before pulling my chin up so I would meet his lips halfway. "Maybe you can make it up to me later," he whispered.

Shivers ran down my spine. "Maybe," I agreed.

George gave me another kiss before kneeling down to kiss my baby bump. "Do you have your jacket?"

I held up the pea coat that hid all traces of a pregnancy from the ever-growing press. "They shouldn't bother me on my way there. I suppose when Bill, Fleur, and I are walking here they'll begin to notice us."

"George, where in the world did you put the extra puking pastys?" Angelina demanded, coming around one of the shelves.

I grinned, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and then began the trek from the store to the small restaurant. It had been a while since I walked around in public without attempting to hide myself. When people started to recognize me, the whispers also started. I quickened my pace the second I noticed Rita Skeeter set her eyes on me from across Hogsmeade. She detoured across the cobblestone road right when Bill and Fleur came into view.

Bill sent Fleur inside the restaurant and then hurried down to me. "I thought maybe they'd leave you alone just for once," he muttered.

I grinned at him as he maneauvered us through the crowds. "Quidditch star, remember?" I joked quietly.

The shops door closed right before Rita Skeeter could get inside. Fleur pulled me into her arms to give me a hug and kiss on both cheeks. "You're positively glowing, Sophia," she whispered in my ear.

I grinned as I resisted the urge to place my hand on my stomach. "That's just the sweat from all of the morning sickness," I mumbled back.

She laughed and the three of us went further into the restaurant to order the food. We waited at one of the tables in the dimly late cafe.

"We heard that the Chudley Cannons offered you a spot as a trainer."

I nodded with a shrug. "I don't think I'm going to take it though," I admitted. "The shop is doing so well, and George is more comfortable with me _staying at home _then working."

Fleur winked at me as she realized the true meaning of my words. "Well, of course for a few weeks you'd be 'ome, but iz zat what you 'eally want?"

I smiled, playing with my wallet. "My mum stayed at home until I went to Hogwarts, and I know George and all of you had your mum there. I think it's something that isn't very convential in today's time, but I couldn't imagine it any other way. If the shop takes a wrong turn, then I'll probably have to go back to work, though."

Bill rolled his eyes, wrapping his arm around Fleur's tiny waist. "The chances of that happening are practically nonexistent. The shop's bringing in more money than any of us could have ever imagined."

"It's getting to the point where Ange and I are trying to convince them that we need to higher some more people. You know how stubborn those two are. They're so sure that they can still handle it."

"Ma sœur iz going to be staying with us for ze summer. Maybe she could help out?"

I grinned at Fleur. "That's perfect! It's family, so Fred and George won't feel-" I stopped when I felt someone pat my hand. I looked down to see a little girl with one of her front teeth missing. "Hi."

She smiled at me, holding out a napkin shyly.

I moved over in the booth and patted the seat next to me as I took the napkin from her. I dug around in my bag for a quill before smiling at the girl. "What's your name?"

"Josephina," she said quietly.

"That's a beautiful name, honey. Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any."

I glanced at Fleur and Bill in confusion before one of the waitresses came over. "Your food is ready to go, Mr. Weasley." She smiled upon seeing the little girl. "Mrs. Siller will be here any minute, honey."

"Whose Mrs. Siller, Josephina?" I asked when the waitress was gone.

She let out a sigh. "The orphanage lady," she mumbled. "I got lost today on a field trip."

Realization dawned on me as I finally took in the little girls old, tattered clothing. "Well that's not good. I hope you weren't lost for too long, honey."

She shook her head. "No, Miss. Ravenclaw."

"Can I ask what you want to do when you grow up?"

"I wanted to be a princess, but Dylan Thatch said I would never be."

I frowned at her before setting to work on the napkin. Once I was finished, I grabbed one of the napkins from the end of the table and handed it to her with the quill. She looked between it and me. "I was hoping I could have your autograph, too."

"Why?" she whispered.

"Well one day, when you're wearing your tiara and ruling your kingdom, I want to be able to say that I was the first one to get your autograph."

She giggled before messily scrawing her name on the napkin. She handed it to me and I handed mine over to her. "Thank you."

"I think I should be the one thanking you. You are a future princess, Josephina."

"Oh thank goodness! Josephina!" a voice exclaimed. A short, severe-looking woman came rushing over to the table. "Honestly, I have no idea how you get yourself into these situations. It is not hard to stay with the group!" she snapped. She said a quick thanks to us, and then was yanking Josephina out the door.

I grabbed my bag, and walked to the counter to get our food. None of us said anything until we were out of the restaurant and walking down one of the emptier streets.

"Sophia, I know what you're thinking," Bill started slowly. " I can see it on your face, but think realistically. You and George can't do this right now."

Fleur glanced at me, biting her lip. "Remember your back? Iz not ze best time to-," she glanced around, "_adopt_."

"I don't care if it's the right time. God had her walk into our lives for a reason," I insisted. "I'm not going to ignore this."

I rushed up the steps of the shop and towards the back. Angelina was wringing up the last customer before closing the shop for lunch, and she cast me a curious glance. "Everything alr-"

The door to the flat was already open when I got to it. "George!" I called.

He came into the kitchen with Fred trailing behind him. "What is it? Are you okay? The baby?"

I waved off his questions and took his face in my hands. "What do you think about adoption?"

His eyes widened. "Uh, Sophia, love, you do remember that we already have a baby on the way?" he checked. His hands rested against my stomach.

At this point Angelina, Bill, and Fleur had joined the room, setting the food on the table.

"I know! And it's so wonderful!" I agreed. "But we could adopt still!"

"Of course we _could_, but don't you think we should focus on this pregnancy and maybe then think about a second kid?"

I shook my head. "George, at the resturant there was this little girl, and-"

"Honey, we can't adopt someone else's child," he said slowly. He glanced over at Bill. "Did she hit her head or something?"

Bill sighed. "There was a little girl at the restaurant. She's an orphan, and this afternoon she lost track of her group. She came over to get Sophia's autograph, and-"

"And you fell in love with her," George supplied as his eyes settled back on me.

I nodded and held out the napkin I had been clutching since she handed it to me.

He started laughing boisterously once he saw the name. "Josephina? Really, love?"

"What's wrong with that name? I think it's pretty!" I argued, stepping away from him. I crossed my arms over my chest. "It fits her!"

He yanked me into his embrace, giving me a kiss. "Honey, _Josephina_. It ends in an 'a'."

Slowly I tilted my head up so I could see his eyes. "Are you saying...?"

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "You know I can't say no to you. Besides, even if I did, it's not like you'd listen to me. I guess we should get down to the ministry to get the paperwork."

"Oh, George!" I exclaimed. I pulled him down to me and kissed him more passionately than I had ever let anyone else see. I broke away only when I couldn't stand the lack of air any longer. "Are you sure? Because you're right, this is bloody mad! I'm five months pregnant!"

"Sophia, nothing about us is conventional, so why should this be?"

I grinned, taking his hand, and pulling him towards the fireplace. "I want you to meet her first, though, and we can ask her if she even wants us to adopt her. Oh, George, thank you!"

He pulled away from another breathtaking kiss to hug me. "I swear, you're going to drive me crazy, woman," he teased.

* * *

"Alright, so what's this news you two have to tell us?" Charlie asked when everyone was sitting around the Weasley's dinner table.

George grinned at me, taking my hand in his. "Well yesterday we made the decision to adopt."

Molly looked between the two of us in confusion. "Not for a year or two, I would assume..."

"Actually the paperwork should be finalized within the next few days," I admitted quietly.

"Days?" Arthur repeated. "I'm sorry, I don't think I understand. You're still pregnant, yes?"

George chuckled as he tried to ease some of the tension. "Yes, Dad, she's still pregnant."

"PHIA!" Teddy exclaimed. He came running into the dining room ahead of his parents, and reached up. Within moments he was giving me a sloppy kiss and hugging me tight.

"I'm sorry we're late," Remus said, pulling out a chair for Tonks. "Teddy slept a little later than usual, and the quiet was a-" He glanced around as he took in the tense atmosphere. "What's happened?"

Sirius took a swig of his drink. "George and Sophia just anounced that they're adopting."

I stayed quiet as George explained everything to the family. The parts about the restaurant I explained, though, but that was all. I could feel Molly's scrutinizing eyes on me every now and then.

"You two honestly believe that you're ready for this?" she asked suddenly.

I swallowed hard. "Yes," I answered before George could. "It's going to be hard, and things are going to change drastically within a matter of days, but this is right."

She exchanged a look with Arthur before her eyes settled back on me. "Sophia, dear, what is going to happen in a few months when you're put on bed rest? Adoption is a wonderful thing, but don't you think you should wait until this baby has come and you both have had time to adjust?"

"No, we're not waiting. Josephina is not happy at the orphanage-"

"Sophia, there are hundreds of kids in England who aren't happy in orphanages. I don't understand what this rush is-"

I stood up, handing Teddy off to Tonks. "We are adopting Josephina. I don't care whether you all approve or not. The decision is between George and I, and _only_ George and I."

She pursed her lips. "Think of the life Josephina deserves, Sophia. Can you two honestly give-"

"Yes! Yes, Molly, we can honestly give her that! We are financially stable, and have a house with more than enough room! And George and I both understand that there is a very good chance that I will be bed ridden by the sixth or seventh month! We've made the decision! We're adopting Jospehina! And there is nothing more to discuss!"

George sighed and got to his feet. "Don't cry, Sophia," he whispered, pulling me into his arms as the tears came.

"How can I not? We sound crazy, George!" I sobbed.

He rubbed my back. "And we are crazy, honey, but you know that this is the right decision, just like I do." He glanced between us at my stomach. "Josephina knows that you are going to have a baby, and she was still excited to have us adopt her. We're doing the right-"

"OH!" I gasped, grasping my stomach.

His eyes went wide and suddenly everyone was surrounding us as George eased me into the chair. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"The baby," I breathed.

"Are you in pain?" Molly asked, pushing past Ginny and Percy to get to my side.

I shook my head and grinned. "She kicked!" The tears came pouring down my face within the next second as I felt it again.

"Does it hurt? Oh, please, don't cry, honey!" George pleaded, kneeling down next to me.

I yanked his hand and placed it firmly against the tiny baby bump. We waited a few minutes, and, just when I was about to give up, I felt the nudge against my stomach.

His eyes flashed to my stomach. "I can feel her," he whispered. He leaned up to kiss me, and then squeezed my hand.

"We're doing the right thing, aren't we?" I asked suddenly.

This time it was Bill who nodded. "Sophia, I saw you with that little girl. You're doing the right thing."

"If she's coming home in a few days, then I'd say we shouldn't wait long on getting her room set up," Molly said. She smiled down at me, and sighed. "As long as you both have realized the repurcussions of doing this, then there's nothing more I can say."


	15. Chapter 16

I sat next to George in the orphanage as kids ran up and down the staircase, yelling and screaming. "Don't you just want to take them all home?" I whispered.

He chuckled, shaking his head no. "Woman, I have no doubt now that you will top Mum one day."

I rolled my eyes, and shifted my attention back to playing with my wedding and engagement rings.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?"

My head snapped up and I saw Mrs. Siller standing with Josephina at her side. I grinned when my eyes met hers. She smiled, inching forward before I opened my arms and then she ran towards me. I scooped her up, hugging her tight. "Hi, honey."

"I trust you've both been informed that she doesn't have any belongings?"

"Yes," George answered.

Mrs. Siller nodded curtly before turning to go back into her office.

Josephina looked at me cautiously. "I'm going home with you now?"

"Yes, well first we have to stop by our store, and a few people will be there. Is that okay?"

She nodded her head, and let George pick her up.

* * *

Josephina looked around with wide eyes as she took in the store.

George grinned and showed her some things while I went over to the counter where Angelina and Fred were working on some of the bank files.

"Is she here?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, George is somewhere around here with her. I needed to double check I counted out the money right this morning. For some reason I feel like I messed up. It's been nagging me."

A round of giggles bounced off the walls suddenly followed by George's chuckles. I grinned, moving towards the noise. I found them playing with the pygmy's on the floor. They danced around her feet as she stood next to George who was sitting on the floor. He grinned, keeping an arm around her as she bounced up and down.

"Oh, Sophia, she's perfect," Ange whispered.

One of the pygmy's began licking Josephina's leg causing her laughter to go up an octave.

I smiled. "Isn't she?"

"So fuzzy!" Josephina exclaimed as she bent down to pet the tiny fur ball. The three of us laughed and she looked up before giggling. "They tickle," she told me.

"They do, but they're very nice."

"And fuzzy."

"That, too," I agreed.

She squealed when another one licked her leg before running all around her. She threw herself into George's arms where she was free from the pygmys. "Bad, fuzzy," she told it.

Fred ushered the pygmys back into their large, penned-off area where they went about rolling around in the grass.

She looked between him and George before smiling. "Brothers."

George nodded, standing up with her in his arms. "This is Fred, and his girlfriend, Angelina."

Josephina smiled, waving shyly at Ange.

As Ange and I were walking back to the counter, I heard Josephina ask, "How many brothers do you have?"

"Here, we'll split the pile in half. This way you guys can get home sooner," Angelina suggested.

I smiled gratefully before hurriedly counting the pile of money. Once everything was accounted for and I had double checked the amount I had wrote on the file earlier, I shut the cash register.

Josephina was sitting on the counter, licking a lollipop as she swung her legs back and forth.

"Are you ready to go home?" I asked her.

She nodded, holding her arms out to me. George wavered close behind me as we walked up the steps to the flat. We said a quick goodbye to Angelina and Fred before stepping into the fireplace and flooing home.

"We'll show you the rest of the house, but can we show you your room first?" I asked after we had stepped into the living room.

"My room?"

I smiled, tucking a stray piece of dark hair behind her ear. "_Your_ room."

The three of us went up the stair case and turned down the left hall. Across from our room was now Josephina's.

George started to open the door. "Now remember. If you don't like it, we can change anything, okay?"

She nodded from her spot on my hip. Her eyes widened as she took in the room. I gently set her on her feet, and she wandered from the dresser to the toy chest to the window seat. The pale purple walls were accented with the pure white trim that ran throughout the room. The furniture was the same white, and the dresser had silver handles. Josephina stopped by the bed, her hand hesitantly reaching out to touch the silky, purple bedspread.

"I get my own bed?" she whispered.

George squeezed my hand as I nodded. "Of course, honey."

"I've never had my own bed," she admitted suddenly. She walked back over to us and reached up to me. Once in my arms, she threw her tiny arms around my neck in an effort to hug me. "Thank you, m-m-mum."

I smiled at her, wiping at her tears before kissing her forehead. "Anything for you, honey."

She turned her head to look at George. "Thank you."

He winked at her. "Whatever you want, princess." He gave me a quick kiss before placing one on the top of her head. "Why don't you two get you a bath and some new clothes on while I make dinner?"

She nodded, and the two of us went through her pajamas so she could pick something out.

Later that night as George and I laid curled up in bed, he brushed my hair from my slightly sweaty shoulder. His fingers trailed down my bare back, sending shivers through my body.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

I smirked up at him. "Feeling a little overeager for praise tonight, are we?" I teased.

He chuckled. "Actually I was talking about having Josephina home."

My face flushed from embarassment before I grinned up at him. "Happier than I could have ever imagined. You?"

"I honestly couldn't believe this would work out the way it has," he admitted.

There was a tiny knock on the door, and in a flash of his wand George had us both dressed in our pajamas again. We sat up as I called to Josephina to open the door. She stood there, sucking on her thumb with tears trailing down her face.

"What's wrong, honey?" I asked. I waved her forward and sat her in between us on the bed.

"I had a bad dream."

"Do you want to tell us about it?"

She shook her head at George, instead chosing to curl up into my side. We pulled back the covers and let her worm her way under them before turning off the lamp on my side. The soft light from George's lamp illuminated the room only enough so she could still see us.

I laid down next to her, rubbing her back as her breathing slowed down. "Is there something wrong with your room?"

"No. Just a bad dream."

"Okay, well you can sleep with us tonight, honey."


	16. Chapter 17

For the past hour, Josephina, George, and I stayed in the kitchen to help Molly with lunch. Every so often one of the other members would come through the kitchen to get a drink or a snack, but they wouldn't linger for long. It was the suggestion George had when we were faced with the difficulty of how to let the family meet Josephina.

She sat on the counter, stirring a pot of tomato sauce under George's watch. "I haven't had spag-spag-"

"Spaghetti," he supplied.

She nodded. "I've never had that before."

He looked at her, chuckling. "Once you try it, you won't be able to stop eating it," he promised.

I snagged a piece of the bread I had been cutting up and brought it over to her. "You want to try something really good?"

She smiled, nodding so much she was practically bouncing up and down.

"Here," I said after I had ripped the bread in half and dipped it in the chunky sauce. "Make sure you blow on it. It's hot."

She waited for me to eat my piece before bitting her own. Her eyes widened as she chewed on it.

"It's good, right?"

She nodded before Molly came over with a small bowl. She scooped out some of the sauce before handing it to George. "You three take some of that bread and go sit down at the table to eat. Spend some time with your daughter. I can handle things in here. "

I hiked the little girl onto my hip and went into the dining room. The three of us sat at the table, stuffing our faces with the fresh bread and homemade sauce. I helped her take a sip of my water before we went back to more eating.

"Phia!" Teddy exclaimed. I could hear his tiny feet running throughout the house. "Phia!"

I smiled as he stumbled into the room. He grinned at me before looking at Josephina on my lap. "Hi, Teddy."

He waited there until Tonks and Remus came up behind him, and then he asked for her to pick him up.

"This is Josephina?" she asked with a smile.

I nodded, tucking a lock of Josephina's long, dark brown hair behind her ear. "Josephina, this is Remus and Tonks and their son, Teddy."

"Are they my aunt and uncle too?" she questioned.

George chuckled. "I suppose they are."

She sighed, shaking her head. "So many people," she mumbled as she looked up at me.

* * *

George excused himself from the table half way through dinner. He took Josephina with him, and I could hear them talking in the kitchen in hushed voices.

"What's wrong, princess?"

"They don't like me."

"Of course they do! They like you so much that they can't stop staring at you!" George insisted.

I took big gulps of my water in an effort to squelch my nerves. Fleur patted my hand that was resting on the table. "Are you doing alright?" she asked.

I nodded quickly before wringing my hands together. "Maybe this was too soon..."

Suddenly Josephina was giggling up a storm. "Mummy won't like that very much."

"She won't know if you have a few bites."

A few minutes later, George came back into the room with Josephina on his hip. She had a smudge of chocolate on her cheek. I rolled my eyes as I took her. "At least hide it better," I mumbled, wiping it away.

She giggled before going back to her spaghetti.

George leaned over her to kiss me. "We're going to spend all of our money on chocolate between the two of you," he joked.

I rolled my eyes, but accepted his kiss anyway.

Conversation turned to Percy's new work at the Ministry, and slowly Josephina settled in easier. She tried a string bean, but turned her nose up at it as she chewed.

"You don't like string beans?" I asked.

She shook her head and glanced at my plate where my string beans were covered in chunky tomato sauce. "Why do yours look different?"

"Because your mum is weird and likes to smother string beans in tomatoes," Charlie teased from across the table.

I rolled my eyes and let her move over to my lap. "Go ahead. You can try them." A few minutes later she had cleared my plate of string beans and was chewing up the last tomato.

* * *

(George's Point Of View)

"So where's this niece of mine?" Ginny asked eagerly. She had just arrived at the Burrow with Harry, Hermoine, and Ron after a month of searching Australia for the Grangers. "You lot didn't scare her away already, right?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "Sophia's helping her clean herself up from dinner."

"When is the baby coming, Mum?" Josephina asked from down the hall.

"She'll be here in a few months. Are you ready to be a big sister?"

A giggle was followed by the distinct sound of her being tickled before Sophia came into the room carrying her.

I missed the greetings that were exchanged entirely. My attention was focused on the happiness radiating from Sophia, and the timid smile Josephina wore as she leaned her head on Sophia's shoulder. I watched as Sophia straightened up and then moved her shoulders around a little.

"Why don't you come sit down, love?" I suggested.

An hour later I looked over from the board game that Teddy had eagerly wanted to play to see Josephina sucking on her thumb as her head rested against Sophia's chest. When my eyes met Sophia's she smiled at me tiredly. "I'm worn out," she admitted quietly.

I smiled before leaning over to give her a kiss. "How's your back?"

She scrunched her face up with a slight shake of her head. "Not good. The baby's been resting towards the back all day."

"I'm sure it didn't help that you were carrying her around so much either."

"Probably not," she agreed inbetween yawns.

I chuckled, getting to my feet. "We should be getting home. You three need to sleep."

She sighed and cradled Josephina in her arms as she struggled to her feet. She grinned once my hands reached out to help her. I eased Josephina out of her arms so she could say goodbye to Teddy.

She stirred slightly in her sleep. "Daddy?" Josephina mumbled.

I couldn't help the happiness that swelled within me. "Yeah, princess?"

"I'm tired."

"We're going home now, honey."

Her tiny fists rubbed at her eyes tiredly before resting her head back on my shoulder.

* * *

"Shhh, it's okay," George whispered.

I simply buried my head further in the pillow as the tears flowed. He placed kisses along my back while he attempted to work on the knots that had formed. "It hurts so much," I whispered.

"I know, love. I wish I could make it go away, I really do."

"Put up a silencing charm, please," I begged suddenly.

He did as I asked and I moment later the first of the sobs broke free. "It's okay. You're going to be fine, love." He moved around and sat against the headboard. "Come here." I adjusted myself until I was straddling his legs and then he guided my head to rest against his shoulders. "Try to relax."


	17. Chapter 18

**Probably one of the shortest chapters ever-this is just a tiny fluff-filler chapter.**

* * *

"It's open!" I called as knocks sounded throughout the house. Pots were boiling in the kitchen and the timer had just dinged for the oven. I pulled the loaves of bread from the oven right when the family began to pour into the house.

"Smells amazing in here, Sophia," Bill said as I greeted everyone.

Molly started to help me when I stopped her. "Come on. Out of the kitchen, Molly. You're supposed to be having a break."

"Really, it's no problem-"

"Josephina!" I yelled down the hall. I turned back to Molly and lead her and the others into the living room. "Josephina wants you to tell her some story you used to tell George," I said simply. "I have dinner under control, and if I need help I'm sure Fleur or Angelina will be more than willing."

George came running into the room with Josephina on his back. She shrieked with laughter, urging him to keep going. "Go, horsey, go!"

He kissed his mum's cheek quickly before running back out.

I rolled my eyes. "George! Can't you at least say hi?"

"Horses don't say hi, my love!" he shouted back.

"To my kingdom!" Josephina exclaimed suddenly.

Before I could even turn to the family, George ran back through the room and up the stairs with her on his back still. I sighed, shaking my head. "Just ignore those two then. She'll be worn out soon, I'm sure."

"Phia!"

I grinned at Teddy who was standing at my feet with his arms stretched out. "Hi, Teddy. I'm sorry, but I can't pick you up, honey."

He pouted, but settled for swinging my hand back and forth.

"Is your back giving you trouble?" Molly asked. The worry was evident in her voice.

I shrugged as I rested my empty hand on my ever-growing belly. "We had a few rough days there, but I'm back to almost pain-free now."

"And it's best we keep it that way," George's voice said from behind me.

I turned to see him standing with Josephina in his arms. He lifted Teddy up. "Josephina wants to know if you want to color with us?"

The little girl gave him a frustrated look. "That's not how you say it, Daddy."

He grinned at her. "Alright. Teddy, Miss. Josephina would like to know if you want to join us in our art project."

She giggled, and nodded at Teddy. "Come color!"

I was unaware of the tears trailing down my face until George set the two kids down and they ran up the stairs to get the coloring books. He rolled his eyes as he pulled me into his arms. "Honestly, woman," he muttered, wiping away my tears.

"You know I can't help it! It's these damn hormones!"

He chuckled and gave me a kiss. "Do you need any help with dinner?"

"Please?"

The two kids came down the staircase then; their arms were filled with crayons and coloring books.

"Mommy! Can I have some water?" Josephina asked after dumping her things on the coffee table.

"Of course, honey."


End file.
